Summer Sisters
by noconcernforyou
Summary: There is gossip that 3 new kids are coming to Pokey Oaks High School of Arts. They aren't any ordinary students, they are the Summer Sisters, the most popular/famous band in the entire universe! Rated T just in case. This is my first Fanfic ever, so please post reviews that could help me write better stories. Thanks, hope you enjoy the story! R&R! I don't own the PPG! Love you all!
1. Meet the Characters

**Meet the Characters**

**Summer/Gold Sisters:**

Name: Utonium Summers

Age: 17

Description: Long red hair with pink highlights that reaches her knees, baby pink eyes. About 5'5" with flat belly.

AKA: Ruby Gold _**(This is her stage name, but everybody still knows her real name.)**_

Rank: Pop-Star

Name: Plutonium Summers

Age: 17

Description: Shoulder-length raven black hair with green strips, mint green eyes. Around 5'6" with flat belly.

AKA: Emerald Gold _**(Same goes for her!)**_

Rank: Pop-Star

Name: Uranium Summers

Age: 17

Description: Blond hair with blue tips which reaches to her mid-back, sky-blue eyes. About 5'5" with flat belly.

AKA: Sapphire Gold_ **(You should know by know)**_

Rank: Pop-Star

* * *

**Power Puff Girls:**

Name: Blossom Jennings

Age: 17

Description: Red hair that reaches her thighs, cotton-candy pink eyes. Around 5'5" and flat belly.

Rank: N/A

Name: Buttercup Jennings

Age: 17

Description: Chin-length black hair, lime-green eyes. Around 5'6" and flat tummy.

Rank: N/A

Name: Bubbles Jennings

Age: 17

Description: Shoulder-length blonde hair, baby-blue eyes. About 5'5" and flat belly.

* * *

**Rowdy Ruff Boys:**

Name: Brick Jojo

Age: 17

Description: _**You know what they look like. I'm too lazy to go into detail.**_

Rank: N/A

Name: Butch Jojo

Age: 17

Description: _**Once again, you know what they look like.**_

Rank: N/A

Name: Boomer Jojo

Age: 17

Description: _**I'm not going to bother.**_

Rank: N/A

* * *

**Power Punk Girls:**

Name: Berserk Jameson

Age: 17

Rank: Spoiled brat _**(Just Kidding)**_ N/A

Name: Brute Jameson

Age: 17

Rank: Stuck up bitch _**(Nah, nvm)**_ N/A

Name: Brat Jameson

Age: 17

Rank: Daddy's Little Princess _**(Hey, what can I say? It's true!)**_ N/A

* * *

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I think you got what I did with the Summer Sister's names and the Power Puff Girl names. The Summer Sisters are and at the same time aren't my OP. Hope you understand! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Here is the first chapter! I hope you think it is decent... Reviewing would make me happy and help me tons!**

* * *

**Chapter One!**

**Last concert of the summer…**

Ruby: "I hope you guys enjoyed our last concert of the summer!"

Emerald: "Yeah! We sure enjoyed preforming for you guys!"

Sapphire: "We'll be meeting with the people with backstage VIP passed in 5 minutes, so if you VIP's could make your way to that door over there and show the SG your tickets please!"

Ruby &amp; Emerald: "We hope you enjoyed your summer!"

Sapphire: "Yeah! Good luck with school! HA!"

**6 Minutes later backstage****:**

Uranium: "OMG! Brat is that you!"

Brat: "Yup, Uranium, it's the one and only me!"

*Brat and Uranium hug, while squealing*

Plutonium: "Hey, Brute! Great to see your fucking ass again!"

Brute: "Yeah, you too, Toni!"

*Plutonium and Brute do their secret handshake*

*Berserk and Utonium watch their sisters with amused smiles*

Berserk: "Is it true that you're coming to POHS for Arts?"

Utonium: *sigh* "Yup, we sure are."

*Brat glances over at Utonium*

Brat: "You know you're going to have to perform for the whole damn hour and a half at lunch, it's a dumb tradition."

*Plutonium rolls her eyes*

Plutonium: "Well duh, Brute told me about a bajillion times!"

*Berserk glances at clock*

Berserk: "C'mon guys, we got to get going. It was amazing to see you again, though, Summers!"

Summer Sisters: "Bye!"

*Power Punk Girls wave to the Summer Sisters as they walk away*

Utonium: "We should also leave, it's one in the morning and all the fricking fans are gone."

*Plutonium and Uranium nod in agreement*

* * *

**First Day of School (Morning)  
**

**Utonium's POV:**

Ugh! My stupid alarm wakes me up at 5:30 in the morning, irritating Plutonium! I whack my alarm clock and after five tries it finally stops its annoying buzzing. I force myself to get out of bed. I walk downstairs in my pink pajama shorts and oversized t-shirt. I find my youngest sister, Uranium, sitting at the table eating cereal. "So Plutonium also set your alarm this early?" I ask her. She sighs "Nope, she set it at 5." I snicker for a moment only to be glared at by my sweet, little sister. "Geez, you're the one to laugh." Plutonium says as she walks into the kitchen "Hurry up eating that cereal! We could be late for school!" I laugh at this because school doesn't start until 8:15, and we're standing here, in the kitchen at 5:45 in the morning. Uranium just walks out of the room to get ready, and I follow her example soon after, still laughing my head off at Plutonium.

**Plutonium's POV:**

I walk up to my ginormous walk-in closet to choose my outfit _**(My sisters and I each have 5 rooms, which I honestly think is a bit much)**_. I browse, walking from shelf to shelf to hanger. Because Uranium made Utonium and me promise to rear gold on the first day, I chose a gold camisole, green super-skinny jeans. For shoes I walked to the cupboard and opened the doors. Seven shelves of shoes welcomed me, and I choose some green wedges that have golden straps.

Content with my outfit, I walk to my bathroom and take a 15 minute shower. After my shower, I grab my favorite mint green towel and wrap it around my body; I snatch another green towel for my hair. I blow-dry my hair with a blow-dryer _**(Duh)**_ and slip into my clothes.

I sluggishly trod to my private make-up/hair salon and sit down in my hair dressing chair._** (Yes, whenever one of my sisters or I need our hair styled my parents call a pro and we get our hair fixed in our own salon. Cool right!?)**_ I look in the mirror thinking of what hair style I need for the first day. I decide to leave my hair how it is because it is nice and wavy, and matches my outfit. My makeup, unfortunately, is always a challenge I sigh as I place myself in my make-up chair. Not knowing what to do, I pick up my forest green eye-shadow and dab it on lightly. I apply some mascara, and look into the mirror in front of me. My eyes look okay, but I know I can do better so I add a bit of black eye-shadow mixing it with the green that gives me that mysterious, bad girl look. Glancing down at my lip options, I pick up a deep red lipstick. I take one final glance in the mirror, content, and check the time; _7:15. _I have some of time, I tell myself, because we only have to leave at 7:30 so we can make plans with the principle about the year. I go back into my closet/room and spend 7 minutes in there just walking around. I exit with a shiny black belt around my waist that goes perfectly with my jeans. I jog to my "school room" and grab my green and black bag.

**Uranium's POV:**

As I apply the last bit of my make-up, I hear my oldest sister yell at me "Uranium! Come down here! We have to go in 5 and I run down into the huge garage. Plutonium turns on the light and my sisters and I choose our rides. We each have three cars in our colors, which I admit is pretty awesome _**(They each have a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse, and a Hennessey Venom GT in their respective colors) **_I jump into my ocean blue Lamborghini Veneno Roadster and my sisters get into theirs. We all have radios that we can talk to each other through while we drive. "Are you ready to show off and be awesome?" Utonium asks making Plutonium laugh. I just exclaim "Let's show this fucking school what we're made of!" and zoom off when the garage door opens. I make my way to school with my sisters hard on my tail. We veer off to the side and turn into the school parking lot laughing hysterically. My sisters and I stop our cars in our "reserved" spots and hop out of our extremely fancy cars. I look up at the gorgeous school building and gasp.

**Utonium's POV:**

When my sisters and I get out of our cars, I take a chance and inspect my sister's outfits. Plutonium's outfit is acceptable, so I move my gaze to Uranium. She is wearing a gold tank top with one sleeve and it stops 2" above her bellybutton. She has an ultra-mini sky-blue skirt on and gold ballerina flats with blue bows on them. I quickly scan my outfit. I have a gold tank top and pink booty-shorts on, and for shoes I'm wearing gold stilettoes with a red heel. To complete our outfits, my sisters and I each have a shiny black belt around our waists. I jerk my head up when I hear Uranium gasp and my jaw falls. This is THE most beautiful and biggest school I have ever seen!

* * *

**Hello! **

**I know this was a short chapter **(really short)**, and definately not my best one. I don't know when I can update, but I'll try to do it soon! Yes, I did look up the cars because I know absolutely NOTHING about them! Yes, the Power Punk Girls are nice, but only to their life-long friends, the Summer sisters!****Oh yes, you're welcome to make any corrections in the reviews, it'll help me write better!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**Here's Chapter 2 for you! **

* * *

**Chapter Two!**

**Uranium's POV:**

The school was huge! Even though it was only 7:45, the campus was already full of students and teachers hustling around. I soaked in every inch of the campus; from the cobblestones that led to the front doors to the great statues that welcomed you when you entered the school. The magnificent building didn't look much like a school; it looked more like the white house. _**(Yes my sisters and I have met with the president in the very White House.)**_

My sisters and I slowly walked away from our cars and stepped onto the soft grass. Plutonium looked like she was going to faint, while Utonium was having one of her stare-downs with some strange girl with red hair.

I scanned the students around me, judging outfits and styles. My eyes eventually landed on a boy standing with two other boys. His sandy blonde hair matched his dreamy ocean blue eyes; he was fairly muscular, but not nearly as powerful looking as the black haired boy next to him. The blonde boy was wearing blue Nikes, white jeans, and a navy blue t-shirt.

While I was staring at him a girl, with golden blonde hair like mine ran over to him and embraced him into a hug. That must be his girlfriend I thought miserably to myself. The girl had baby-blue eyes that were slightly lighter than mine; she had a blue skater-skirt on with a white blouse and white sandals.

I narrowed my eyes, not enjoying the little scene that was erupting right in front of me.

I watched them a little longer until the boy's eyes met mine.

Then it hit me. That was Boomer Jojo. The very boy who disappeared and broke my heart.

**Plutonium's POV:**

Utonium started her lecture about what we're supposed to do in the new school and how we're supposed to behave on the first day. She told me to be polite to everyone and not beat the shit out of them. She was talking to Uranium when I noticed my younger sister wasn't paying attention to what Utonium was lecturing us about. I followed her gaze to a blonde boy, hugging a blonde girl. Right next to the blondes stood a black haired boy with deep, forest green eyes. His hair was spiked at the top; and he was wearing green high-tops, blue jeans, and a light green t-shirt that said BOSS in black letters. I tilted my head to the side recognizing him, but couldn't quite put my finger on the mysterious, good looking boy's name.

A girl ran up to him and they started making out. The girl had chin-length black hair, and piercing lime green eyes. I simply rolled my eyes "_Geez… Too much PDA over there" _I was thinking to myself, when the boy smirked at me.

SHIT! That's Butch Jojo, the boy who text dumped me and left with his brothers.

**Bubble's POV:**

My sisters and I got out of our cars and scanned the campus for our boyfriends. I found Boomer easily and ran up to him. I hugged, then kissed my boyfriend on the cheek and lay my head on his shoulder. "I missed you Bubbles." Boomer whispered in my ear and I giggled "Hey! You just saw me two days ago! And if I have to mention it, we spent practically every day of summer together!" All of a sudden he pulled away from me and looked away. I peeked where he was looking and saw a girl watching me and my boyfriend.

She had long golden-blonde hair with blue tips up in a high ponytail, sky-blue eyes and was as skinny as hell. I studied her face and makeup fully aware that I have never seen her here at this school. She had light blue eye-shadow that had golden specks in it, mascara that drew everyone's eyes to hers, and golden lip-gloss that made her lips shimmer.

She looked away and resumed talking with the two girls next to her, and I did the same.

**Blossom's POV:**

Long red hair with pink highlights. Cotton-candy pink eyes met baby-pink eyes. I stared at the beautiful girl who was glaring at me. Her pinkish/reddish eye-shadow and mascara made her face the main event in any condition, while her lips were pinkish/reddish hue. We continued the stare competition until Brick dragged me inside.

I know that girl from somewhere, and I will figure out who she is if it's the last thing I do.

**Utonium's POV:**

I watched with amusement as my ex, Brick Jojo, dragged the red haired girl into the building with his brothers following his example. "Utonium, we got to go find the office! We don't want to be late." I heard Uranium whisper to me. I nodded and walked through the pristine glass doors.

My sisters and I walked around, clearly lost for a couple of minutes until we finally located the front office. We were greeted by a blonde woman with green eyes. "Ah! Welcome girls! Your Aunt is waiting for you in the first room on the left!" _**(The Principle is the girl's aunt)**_ "Thank you Mrs. Peters!" Plutonium smiled. We walked to the back and our Aunt showered us with hugs and kisses. "Oh! It's been so long, girls! So tell me, how is your mom?" Aunt Wilkens interrogated us. "Mom is fine." I said "Can we have our schedules?" "Of course dears! I made sure that you had Homeroom, two classes and lunch together! Oh yes, before I forget. You guys have to perform at lunch." "Yes, we've been told." Plutonium muttered. "Now get going, dears! You don't want to be late for homeroom. Bye!" Aunt Wilkens showed us out the door and gave us directions to our Homeroom class.

This is going to be a long day.

**Buttercup's POV **_**(While the Summer Sisters are at the front office)**_**:**

"Butch! Stop dragging me like a damn dog!" I shout and Butch, my boyfriend, drops my arm, and his brothers do the same. "What was that for?" Bubbles asks Boomer. Boomer rubs his neck sheepishly "It wasn't those girls was it?" Blossom received a nervous glance from Brick and I roll my eyes. "What's with those girls? I mean, they have no right to come to our school and make everybody uncomfortable." I declare "Butterbabe, it's not everybody; it's just us that are uncomfortable. Is that not obvious?" Butch earns himself a furious glare from me "Oh! So now you're on their side?" I yell, causing everyone to stare at us. "BC, calm down and let's just go to homeroom already!" Blossom screams and storms down the halls.

Once in homeroom, everybody has calmed down. "Class," Our teacher, Mrs. Higgins announces "We have three new students today. Please stay calm when they introduce themselves. Ladies," the three girls from earlier come in and I scowl "please introduce yourselves." Mrs. Higgins says sending me a warning glance. "My name is Utonium Summers, from the band Summer Sisters. I am the eldest of three." The redhead says too kindly for my taste "I'm Plutonium Summers, the middle sister. I'm in the same bad as this gal." Plutonium says while poking her sister, Utonium. "Uranium Summers, youngest of three. Summer Sisters is my band." The blondie announces and grins.

The three Summers all smile at the audience until they see me, Bubbles, Blossom, Brick, Butch, and Boomer; they glare at us. "Ma'am, can they sit over here by us? There are three spare seats here." I turn my head and roll my eyes, of course, the Power Punk girls want the most famous/popular girls in the entire world sitting next to her. "OMG! BRAT!" Uranium screams, as Brat runs up to hug her. Berserk stalks up to the stage coolly and announces something that shocks everyone "These Summers are our cousins." she glares at my group of 6 "Hurt them in any way, and you can bet your sorry mother-fucking ass that you're screwed. Brute and Plutonium do some secret handshake, while Berserk and Utonium totally dominate the classroom.

This is just great, the new girls are related to the Power Punks! _**(Note the sarcasm.)**_

**Brick's POV:**

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. The Summer Sisters are here, at the school my brothers and I are in. This. Is. Not. Good.

**Butch's POV:**

SHIT! Now I'm going to be distracted by Plutonium. Buttercup ain't gonna be happy.

**Boomer's POV:**

Why does all the bad stuff seem to happen to me and my brothers?

Now we're going to have to avoid the Summers and our girls are going to find out.

**Bubble's POV:**

Why are the Summer Sisters here? Why is Boomer acting weird around Uranium? Do the boys have a history with the Summer Sisters?

So many questions. So little answers.

**Blossom's POV:**

I narrow my eyes as I watch the Rowdy Ruff Boys react to the news. They are acting weird. I'm pretty sure that Brick and I don't hide anything from each other, but this might change, sooner than I think.

**Utonium's POV:**

The Power Punk Girls, my sisters, and I are watching the class's reactions to the news with amusement. I personally think Brick is the funniest. He looks like a tomato about to blow up!

You should see him now…

**Plutonium's POV:**

I'm laughing my head off as Butch's girlfriend tries to keep him conscious.

Maybe I should make him insane! That would be ridiculous!

**Uranium's POV:**

I'm not sure I like the reactions. My sisters told me that Boomer would be fine, but looking at him now, I'm not so sure. Plutonium and Brute are laughing so hard, and Utonium and Berserk are grinning, but Brat and I are exchanging worried glances every now and then.

I don't want Boomer to get hurt, although it did feel like he ripped my heart out…

I remember those endless crying nights, when my sisters tried to comfort me. They couldn't do much because they were broken as well…

* * *

**Hello!**

**Hope you liked the chapter. It was a bit longer than the first. I'll try to make the following chapters longer than the previous one. In the end I didn't know what to write so...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Here is Chapter Three! I'll try to update every weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three!**

**Boomer's POV:**

In homeroom I couldn't keep my eyes off of Uranium. It's like she got sexier than when I last saw her. When the bell rang the Summers walked out with the Power Punks, their cousins, and I made my way to drama class with Bubbles. When we were walking Bubbles asked if I was okay. I just sighed and she gave me one last concerned look before she opened the door to the auditorium.

**Bubble's POV:**

Right now I'm sitting in the front with Boomer, while Uranium and Brat are sitting in the back. The class is currently waiting for Mrs. Higgins to come and instruct us. "Good morning students!" Mrs. Higgins greets us cheerily. "Today we have a new student, Uranium Summers!" "Hi!" I hear Uranium yell from the back. "Today we will be preforming and singing. Who would like to go first?" with nobody raising their hand Mrs. Higgins is deciding who will go first "Hmm… ah! How about Uranium and Brat." "Okay ma'am." the two girls say as they walk up to the stage. They whisper for a bit and then Uranium walk up to the first mic "We will be singing a song we wrote when we were eight." "Ah. Interesting." Mrs. Higgins comments when the music starts.

'_**One And The Same' **_**by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato**

**Both:**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**Brat:**

**You come from here,**

**I come from there.**

**Uranium:**

**You rock out in your room,**

**I rock a world premiere.**

**Both:**

**We're more alike than**

**Anybody could ever tell**

**(Ever tell)**

**Uranium:**

**Friday, we're cool,**

**Monday, we're freaks.**

**Brat:**

**Sometimes we rule,**

**Sometimes we can't even speak.**

**Uranium:**

**But we kick it off,**

**Let loose, and LOL**

**(LOL)**

**Brat:**

**It may seem cliché**

**For me to wanna say that you're not alone**

**(That you're not alone)**

**Uranium:**

**And you can call me uncool**

**But it's a simple fact I got your back**

**Brat:**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Both:**

**Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**I think we're almost legendary.**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Chasing down the dream**

**We're one and the same!**

**Both:**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**Uranium:**

**I'm kinda like you,**

**You're kinda like me.**

**Brat:**

**We write the same song**

**In a different key**

**Both:**

**It's got a rhythm, you and me**

**Can get along**

**(Get along)**

**Brat:**

**And it may seem cliché**

**For me to wanna say**

**That you're not alone**

**(Here I go again)**

**Uranium:**

**And you can call me uncool**

**But it's a simple fact**

**I still got your back (yeah)**

**(I still got you're back)**

**Both:**

**Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**I think we're almost legendary**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Shaking up the scene,**

**We're one and the same!**

**Uranium:**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Brat:**

**Cause we're one and the same...**

**Uranium:**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**Brat:**

**One and the same...**

**Uranium:**

**We're something more than momentary!**

**Brat:**

**Cause we're one…**

**Uranium:**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Brat:**

**Cause we're one..**

**Uranium:**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**Both:**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Chasing down the dream**

**Ohh,**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Shaking up the scene,**

**We're one and the same!**

**Both:**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

They each finish the song with a back handspring. I have to admit they were impressive!

They received a standing ovation.

**Uranium's POV:**

"We did it!" Brat whispers to me "I can't believe I still know the lyrics!" I laugh. "Bubbles and Boomer, you two are up next!" Boomer and Bubbles glanced at each other and nodded. "Let's do this!" Bubble yelled.

'_**Lucky' **_**by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

**Boomer:**

**Do you hear me? I'm talkin' to you**

**Across the water, Across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my,**

**Baby I'm tryin'**

**Bubbles**

**Boy, I hear you, in my dreams**

**I feel you whisper, across the sea**

**I keep you with me, in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

**Both:**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be comin' home again**

**(OOOOOH-ing)**

**Both:**

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waitin' for a love like this**

**Everytime we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be comin' home again**

**Lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Boomer:**

**And so I'm sailing through sea**

**To an island where I'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

**Bubbles:**

**Through the breezes, through the trees**

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

**As the world keeps spinnin' 'round**

**You hold me, right here, right now**

**Both:**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be comin' home again**

**Lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**(OOOOOH-ing)**

Everybody clapped, but the couple didn't get a standing ovation. The bell rang after Bubbles and Boomer finished their performance so every student shuffled out of the auditorium.

**Brick's POV **_**(First Period)**_**:**

In homeroom every guy was staring at the Summer Sisters. My eyes were on Utonium. She looked absolutely stunning and she knew it. The bell rang and Utonium walked away with her sisters and cousins. I made my way to dance class with Blossom. I knew that she could tell something was bothering me, but I didn't say anything.

**Blossom's POV:**

When I walk into the dance studio I run into the girl's locker room and change. I put on some pink gym shorts with a red shirt, and I take out my white sneakers. I run into Utonium when I exit the locker room. I notice that she is wearing some black tumbling shorts and a pink sports tank top with red and pink sneakers. Utonium is in the middle of putting her hair up, and I apologize. She flashes me a small smile and walks out of the locker room and up to Berserk. I go up to Brick and hug him. "Morning students." Coach Miranda_** (The dance coach)**_ greets her students as they mutter a reply. Today we will be singing and dancing at the same time. Not much of a challenge. Utonium and Berserk, you first." Utonium sends Coach Miranda a glance and says "Kay. C'mon Berserk, let's show 'em how it's done."

'_**Beautiful Liar' **_**by Shakira and Beyoncé**

**Ay, Ay, Ay**

**Nobody likes being played**

**Beyonce, Beyonce**

**Shakira, Shakira (hey)**

**Utonium: **

**He said I'm worth it, his one desire**

**Berserk:**

**I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about**

**Utonium:**

**He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar**

**Berserk:**

**Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about**

**Berserk:**

**You never know**

**Utonium:**

**Why are we the ones who suffer**

**Berserk:**

**I have to let go**

**Utonium:**

**He won't be the one to cry**

**Utonium:**

**(Ay) Let's not kill the karma**

**(Ay) Let's not start a fight**

**(Ay) It's not worth the drama**

**For a beautiful liar**

**Berserk: **

**Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)**

**(Oh) It's not worth our time**

**(Oh) We can live without 'em**

**Just a beautiful liar**

**Berserk:**

**I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together**

**Utonium:**

**I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again**

**Berserk:**

**I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing**

**Utonium:**

**You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong**

**Berserk:**

**You never know**

**Utonium:**

**When the pain and heartbreak's over**

**Berserk:**

**I have to let go**

**Utonium:**

**The innocence is gone**

**Utonium:**

**(Ay) Let's not kill the karma**

**(Ay) Let's not start a fight**

**(Ay) It's not worth the drama**

**For a beautiful liar**

**Berserk:**

**Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)**

**(Oh) It's not worth our time**

**(Oh) We can live without 'em**

**Just a beautiful liar**

**Berserk:**

**Tell me how to forgive you**

**When it's me who's ashamed**

**Utonium:**

**And I wish could free you**

**Of the hurt and the pain**

**(Both) **

**But the answer is simple**

**He's the one to blame**

Here the girls throw in awesome some belly dancing

**(Cool Music)**

**Beyonce Beyonce**

**Shakira Shakira**

**Beyonce Beyonce**

**Shakira Shakira**

**(Hey)**

**Utonium:**

**(Ay) Let's not kill the karma**

**(Ay) Let's not start a fight**

**(Ay) It's not worth the drama**

**For a beautiful liar**

**Berserk:**

**Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)**

**(Oh) It's not worth our time**

**(Oh) We can live without 'em**

**Just a beautiful liar**

Utonium and Berserk are awarded with wolf whistles and a standing ovation.

Apparently the guys totally LOVE the performance. _**(Snicker, snicker *wink*wink*)**_

**Utonium's POV:**

I'm standing in the middle of the dance studio, out of breath from my performance with Berserk next to me. "That was amazing girls!" Coach Miranda compliments "My next victims are Brick and Blossom!" I smirk at Brick causing him to blush. I walk to a seat and watch my ex with his 'current' girlfriend.

'_**Moves like Jagger'**_** by Maroon 5(Adam Levine) and Christina Aguilera**

**Oh, yeah**

**Oh!**

**Brick:**

**Just shoot for the stars**

**If it feels right**

**And aim for my heart**

**If you feel like**

**And take me away and make it OK**

**I swear I'll behave**

**Brick:**

**You wanted control**

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now I make it**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give a shit**

**And it goes like this**

**Brick:**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**Brick:**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**Brick:**

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**Brick:**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**Brick:**

**Maybe it's hard**

**When you feel like you're broken and scarred**

**Nothing feels right**

**But when you're with me**

**I'll make you believe**

**That I've got the key**

**Brick:**

**Oh**

**So get in the car**

**We can ride it**

**Wherever you want**

**Get inside it**

**And you want to steer**

**But I'm shifting gears**

**I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)**

**And it goes like this (Uh)**

**Brick:**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you (Uh)**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**Brick:**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**Brick:**

**I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**Brick:**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**Blossom:**

**You wanna know how to make me smile**

**Take control, own me just for the night**

**And if I share my secret**

**You're gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this**

**Blossom:**

**So watch and learn**

**I won't show you twice**

**Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right**

**But if I share my secret**

**You're gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)**

**Brick:**

**And it goes like this**

**Brick:**

**Take me by the tongue **

**Blossom:**

**(Take me by the tongue)**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you **

**Blossom:**

**(Yeah yeah yeah!)**

**Brick:**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**Blossom:**

**(Oh, yeah)**

**Brick:**

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**Brick:**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

"Blossom, next time, try to sing more. Overall, good job!" Coach Miranda says and the bell rings.

The students run to the locker rooms to get changed and dart out of the dance studio.

**Butch's POV:**

I couldn't get Plutonium out of my mind in homeroom. I kept stealing glances of her when Buttercup wasn't looking, but I still wasn't satisfied. I needed Plutonium to be happy, I needed Plutonium. I sighed as the bell rang and watched Plutonium leave the room with her family. I made my way to music class with Buttercup. I knew that she wanted to ask me questions, but didn't dare to. I walked into the classroom and sat down.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I'm worrying about Butch. Since he saw the Summer Sisters he was acting extremely weird. I don't dare ask him about anything because I know if I do he'll snap at me, and I don't want him to do that. We just sit there in silence as students fill the room. I look up to see Plutonium and Brute take their seats at the back of the room. "Students, today we won't be playing instruments, but we'll be preforming a song. Butch, Plutonium, would you like to go first." Mrs. Coral asks as she walks into the room "Uh… no ma'am." Butch replies and she just glares at him until he gives in. Plutonium and Butch walk up so to the stage and Plutonium scowls at him. "Since you refused to sing, I will choose the song." Mrs. Coral announced looking evil "You two will sing From this Moment." Plutonium was about to argue but Mrs. Coral shut her up.

'_**From This Moment'**_** by Shania Twain **_**(I think)**_

**Plutonium Talking:**

**I just swear that I'll always be there…**

**I'd give anything and everything and I will always care…**

**Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow…**

**For better or worse I will love you…**

**With every beat of my heart**

**Plutonium:**

**From this moment life has begun…**

**Butch:**

**From this moment you are the one…**

**Plutonium:**

**Right beside you…**

**Both:**

**Is where I belong…**

**From this moment…**

**Plutonium:**

**On…**

**Butch:**

**From this moment I have been blessed…**

**Plutonium:**

**I live only for your happiness…**

**Butch:**

**And for your love…**

**Both:**

**I'd give my last breath…**

**From this moment on…**

**Plutonium:**

**I give my hand to you with all my heart**

Mrs. Coral is forcing Plutonium to give her hand to Butch. Plutonium is trying not to puke.

**Butch:**

**Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start**

The entire class is attempting not to laugh at the faces Plutonium makes.

**Both:**

**You and I will never be apart**

**My dreams…**

**Came true…**

**Because…**

**Of you…**

**Plutonium:**

**From this moment**

**Both:**

**As long as I live I will love you**

**I promise you this**

**There is nothing I wouldn't give**

**From this moment on…**

**Ohhh…**

**Plutonium:**

**You're the reason I believe in love**

**Butch:**

**And you're the answer to all my prays from up above**

**Both:**

**All we need is just the two of us**

**My dreams…**

**Came true…**

**Because…**

**Of you…**

**FROM**

**THIS**

**MOMENT**

**As long as I live I will love you**

**I promise you this**

**There is nothing I wouldn't give**

**From this moment**

**Plutonium:**

**I will love you**

**Butch:**

**I will love you**

**Plutonium:**

**As long as I live**

**Both:**

**From this moment on**

**Mmmmm mmmm mmmmmm…**

The class gave them a standing ovation. I had to clap because my boyfriend sang, but it was only for him… and maybe, just maybe a little bit for Plutonium.

**Plutonium's POV:**

Ugh… I can't believe I just did that… and with FEELING! Well, I HAD to sing with feeling, I'm a professional singer. Pro's always and I mean ALWAYS sing with feeling even if they don't mean a word they're singing, although that is how they trick people into believing them…

Finally the bell rang! I dashed out of the room with Brute hard on my trail and ran to 2nd period.

**Uranium's POV **_**(3**__**rd**__** period)**_**:**

Finally it is third period! I thought this moment would never come. For band I had to sing a duet with Boomer, while Brat and Bubbles sang together. I strode into vocal class _**(I dunno what to call it)**_ with my head held high, drawing stares from the other students. As soon as they noticed that is was me, the entire class erupted into screams, except for a certain group of six. I smiled at my crazed fans and looked around for my sisters, since it was one of the only classes I had without my cousins. I found Utonium and Plutonium sitting in the back giggling, and walked up to them. "Hey baby sister!" Plutonium exclaimed as I approached them "Hello to you too, Lu" I replied and took my seat.

**Utonium's POV:**

Uranium is acting weird. I realize this when she didn't tease Plutonium. I scan my sister from head to toe and see her fiddling with the straps of her tank top; she only messes around with things if she's nervous or upset. "What's bothering you?" Uranium snaps her head up to look at me "Nothing!" Plutonium rolls her eyes at our youngest sister "Seriously, it's obvious that Nini is tense, Toni!" I sigh and look over to where Brick and his brothers are sitting. They're laughing, trying to give the impression that they were cool, but I can tell the laughter is forced. Their girlfriends send them worried glances and then whisper to each other.

**Plutonium's POV:**

I understand that my sisters are irritated that the boys are here, but what can we do about it? Nothing! I focus on what Mrs. Vamp is saying "Girls," she calls to us "Would you perform for us, please?" "I dunno! My sisters aren't in the best mood right now!" Utonium yells obviously angry. "Well, I'm sorry, but you have to, or you'll get a bad grade." Mrs. Vamp threatens, and Uranium just nods her head and walks up to the stage with me and Utonium trailing behind. "Let's get this over with, sisters." I sigh and step up to mic.

'_**Bang Bang'**_** by: Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj**

**Utonium:**

**She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time**

**She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)**

**(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)**

**See anybody could be bad to you,**

**You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

**Utonium:**

**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

**Plutonium:**

**She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate**

**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah)**

**(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)**

**See anybody could be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

**Plutonium:**

**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Uranium:**

**(You know what, girls?**

**Let me show you how to do.)**

**It's Myx Moscato**

**It's frizz in a bottle**

**It's Nicki full throttle**

**It's oh, oh**

**Swimming in the grotto**

**We winning in the lotto**

**We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so**

**Kitten so good**

**It's dripping on wood**

**Get a ride in the engine that could**

**Go, Batman robbin' it**

**Bang, bang, cockin' it**

**Queen Nicki dominant, prominent**

**It's me, Jessie, and Ari**

**If they test me they sorry**

**Ride us up like a Harley**

**Then pull off in this Ferrari**

**If he hanging we banging**

**Phone ranging, he slanging**

**It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)**

**B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)**

**B to the A to the N to the G to the hey**

**Utonium:**

**See anybody could be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**

**All:**

**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Plutonium &amp; Utonium with (Uranium overlapping)**

**Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)**

**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)**

**Uranium:**

**Yo, I said**

**Bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang**

**Bang, bang, bang, bang**

**Utonium:**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**

**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**

**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**

**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

I ended the song squatting with my arms crossed at my wrists hanging over my knees. Utonium was sitting with her knees bent and her arms in a low-V, while Uranium ended by doing a toe-touch and landing with her arms in the air making a high-V.

**Blossom's POV:**

I have to admit that they were good together. I took a peek at Brick and saw him and his brothers practically drooling. I simply shook my head as the bell rang. The Summer Sisters got up and ran out of class.

**Uranium's POV:**

Yes, dance! I can finally do what I enjoy most! I walk into the dance studio with a bunch of girls following me, screaming if I could give them my autograph and take a picture with them. I turn around and flash them my award winning smile, only to see the boy who tore my heart into tiny pieces and his "new" girlfriend. I scowl at the sight of them and pirouette around. I run into the locker room to get dressed. I put on some white spandex shorts and a tight-fitting sky blue tank-top. I just need to take my white and blue sneakers when someone runs into me. The person immediately starts apologizing "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Then I realize it's the traitor's girlfriend. "Just watch where you're going." I sigh warily and stalk out of the locker room to join Brat.

**Bubble's POV:**

OMG! I can't believe I ran into my idol! That was totally embarrassing! I watch as she makes her way past all her fans and over to Brat. I watch; wishing that I was friends with my favorite Summer Sister, we could share secrets, have sleepovers and pillow fights. That's never going to happen; I think and take a seat next to Boomer.

**Boomer's POV:**

Coach Miranda announces that we have free dance, and Bubbles and I decide that we are going to practice a bit. Bubbles can't keep her eyes off of Uranium, who impresses everybody by performing a jazz routine. I go over to the water fountain to drink, not noticing the girl standing next to me. "Hey, Boomie!" Brat pulls me close to her as she smiles seductively at me "Wanna leave this lame class and go have some fun?" "No Brat. I'm loyal to my girlfriend, Bubbles!" I whisper-yell at her and she frowns "Well, that's not what you said when you left my fucking cousin is it?" I just stare at her. Before I have time to do anything, she kisses me, surprising myself, I deepen the kiss. "Brat/Boomer?" I hear two people call our names and pull away from Brat "Uranium/Bubbles!" Brat and I yell simultaneously. Uranium just looks at us with pain in her eyes.

Suddenly the doors fly open to reveal two extremely furious Summer Sisters with Brick, Berserk, Blossom, Butch, Brute, and Buttercup running after them. "You guys set us up!" Plutonium screams, almost making the windows shatter "How dare you! We trusted you!" Utonium whispers, while Uranium looks away with tears streaming down her face. Utonium and Plutonium gasp when they see their little sister "Uranium!" They cry at the same time. Utonium envelopes Uranium into a hug, while Plutonium glares around the room "How dare you make us repeat how we felt when you left! My poor little sister will spend hours after hours crying her eyes out." Then she walks up to me and my brothers "Is this really what you wanted? To tear our hearts out?" Butch looks like he wants to say something, but Plutonium puts her hand up "Save it for people who care." And with that, the three broken sisters stagger out of the room.

**Utonium's POV:**

How dare those boys do this to us! What did we ever do to them? My sisters and I are sitting in out aunt's office trying to figure out what to do. "We have to sing for lunch, it's not like we have a choice." Uranium announces and Plutonium frowns "We shouldn't have to! That isn't fair!" "I know girls, but your parents told me that they wanted you to perform." Aunt Wilkens admitted. Uranium uses her puppy dog eyes on me and Plutonium "Pwease Toni? Pwease Lu?" "Fine, we'll do it." I declared and Plutonium nodded. "Go get ready girls, the bell rings in 10 minutes." Aunt Wilkens smiles at us and we speed walk to the auditorium _**(Using a map)**_.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Did I forget to mention that Utonium's nickname is Toni, Plutonium's is Lu, and Uranium's is Nini? Well now you know!**

**P.S. The next chapter will be mainly songs so if you want to skip it, feel free to. The first song will be from Taylor Swift, just for you to know. There will be a bit of conversation between the songs.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Alright, so I was bored last night and decided to start the chapter. Here it is! It is mostly made up of songs, so skip it if you want. There is a bit of talking and thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Uranium's POV:**

The bell finally rang and students filed into the auditorium that looked more like a concert hall, or a club. There were no seats, whatsoever, but there were tables on one side, quite unusual for a school, but what do I know?

When all students from all grades came in and sat at a table to eat their lunch, my sisters and I walked onto the stage. I took my seat behind my deep blue drums that said "URANIUM" on them. Plutonium and Utonium both grabbed their guitars in their respective colors.

* * *

'_**Welcome to New York'**_** by Taylor Swift**

**Utonium's POV:**

**Walking through a crowd, the village is aglow**

**Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats**

**Everybody here wanted something more**

**Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before**

**And it said**

**All:**

**Welcome to New York**

**It's been waiting for you**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**It's been waiting for you**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**All:**

**It's a new soundtrack**

**I could dance to this beat, beat**

**Forevermore**

**The lights are so bright**

**But they never blind me, me**

**Welcome to New York**

**It's been waiting for you**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**Plutonium:**

**When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors**

**Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer**

**Everybody here was someone else before**

**And you can want who you want**

**Boys and boys and girls and girls**

**All:**

**Welcome to New York**

**It's been waiting for you**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**It's been waiting for you**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**All:**

**It's a new soundtrack**

**I could dance to this beat, beat**

**Forevermore**

**The lights are so bright**

**But they never blind me, me**

**Welcome to New York**

**It's been waiting for you**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**Uranium:**

**Like any great love, it keeps you guessing**

**Like any real love, it's ever-changing**

**Like any true love, it drives you crazy**

**But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything**

**All:**

**Welcome to New York**

**It's been waiting for you**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**It's been waiting for you**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

**All:**

**It's a new soundtrack**

**I could dance to this beat**

**The lights are so bright**

**But they never blind me**

**Welcome to New York**

**All:**

**New soundtrack**

**It's been waiting for you**

**Welcome to New York**

**The lights are so bright**

**But they never blind me**

**Welcome to New York**

**So bright, they never blind me**

**Welcome to New York**

**Welcome to New York**

* * *

**Utonium's POV:**

"Are there any requests for songs you'd like us to sing?" I ask the audience and almost everyone puts their hand up. "Um… how about you over there with the yellow dress and red flowers "Can you sing a solo?" the girl asks and I glance at my sisters "Uh, which one of us?" I ask her with one eyebrow raised. "YOU, UTONIUM!" almost all the students yell up at me "Ok, this one features my sister Uranium."

* * *

'_**Into the Woods' **_**by Taylor Swift**

**Utonium:**

**Looking at it now**

**It all seems so simple**

**We were lying on your couch**

**I remember**

**You took a Polaroid of us**

**Then discovered (then discovered)**

**The rest of the world was black and white**

**But we were in screaming color**

**And I remember thinking…**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**In the clear yet?**

**Good**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**In the clear yet?**

**Good**

**Are we out of the woods?**

**Utonium:**

**Looking at it now**

**Last December (last December)**

**We were built to fall apart**

**Then fall back together (back together)**

**Your necklace hanging from my neck**

**The night we couldn't quite forget**

**When we decided (we decided)**

**To move the furniture so we could dance,**

**Baby, like we stood a chance**

**Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying**

**And I remember thinkin'**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**In the clear yet?**

**Good**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**In the clear yet?**

**Good**

**(Are we out of the woods?!)**

I don't know how Uranium plays the drums and sings without sounding out of breath… when I ask her she tells me that she is a pro.

**Uranium:**

**Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?**

**Twenty stitches in the hospital room**

**When you started cryin', baby, I did, too**

**But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you**

**Remember when we couldn't take the heat**

**I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free,"**

**But the monsters turned out to be just trees**

**And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me**

**Both:**

**You were lookin' at me**

**You were lookin' at me,**

**I remember, oh, I remember**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**In the clear yet?**

**Good**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**In the clear yet?**

**Good**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**In the clear yet?**

**Good**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods yet?**

**Are we out of the woods?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**Are we in the clear yet?**

**In the clear yet?**

**Good**

* * *

**Plutonium's POV:**

My sisters totally rocked that song! Uranium did her I-can-play-drums-and-not-sound-breathless trick, as usual. "Any more requests?" Utonium asks, and once again, about a thousand hands shoot up. "You, red jeans and white polo" I say into my mic "I saw the little exchange earlier in 4th period dance, can you explain?" I furrow my eyebrows as I listen, but Uranium beats me to a response "Of course, c'mon girls."

* * *

'_**All You Had to Do was Stay' **_**by Taylor Swift**

Uranium started drumming a beat and I recognized it instantly.

**Utonium:**

**People like you always want back the love they gave away**

**And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed**

**The more I think about it now the less I know**

**All I know is that you drove us off the road**

**Uranium:**

**Stay**

**Hey, all you had to do was stay**

**Had me in the palm of your hand**

**Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in**

**Stay, hey, now you say you want it**

**Back now that it's just too late**

**Well, it could've been easy**

**All you had to do was stay**

**Uranium:**

**All you had to do was stay**

**All you had to do was stay**

**All you had to do was stay**

**All you had to do was stay**

**Plutonium:**

**Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say**

**I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made**

**People like you always want back the love they pushed aside**

**But people like me are gone forever when you say goodbye**

**Utonium:**

**Stay**

**Hey, all you had to do was stay**

**Had me in the palm of your hand**

**Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in**

**Stay, hey, now you say you want it**

**Back now that it's just too late**

**Well, it could've been easy**

**All you had to do was stay**

**Utonium:**

**All you had to do was stay**

**All you had to do was stay**

**All you had to do was stay**

**Uranium:**

**Let me remind**

**You this was what you wanted**

**You ended it**

**You were all I wanted**

**But not like this**

**Not like this**

**Not like this**

**Oh, all you had to do was stay**

**Uranium:**

**Hey, all you had to do was stay**

**Had me in the palm of your hand**

**Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in**

**Stay, hey, now you say you want it**

**Back now that it's just too late**

**Well, it could've been easy**

**All you had to do was stay**

**Plutonium:**

**Hey, all you had to do was stay**

**Had me in the palm of your hand**

**Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in**

**Stay, hey, now you say you want it**

**Back now that it's just too late**

**Well, it could've been easy**

**All you had to do was stay**

**Plutonium:**

**All you had to do was stay**

**All you had to do was stay**

**All you had to do was stay**

**All you had to do was stay**

* * *

**Uranium's POV:**

"There. That was our explanation, what that a good enough answer for you?" I ask the boy and he nodded quickly. "Can Plutonium do a solo now!?" Someone yells and Plutonium nods "Of course. This features my sister, once again." She announces grinning at me "Hit the drums, little sis!"

* * *

'_**Bad Blood' **_**by Taylor Swift**

**Plutonium:**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love**

**So take a look what you've done**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Plutonium:**

**Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted**

**Did you have to ruin what was shining? Now it's all rusted**

**Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe**

**And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me**

**Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I**

**Plutonium:**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love**

**So take a look what you've done**

**Plutonium:**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood, hey**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we've got bad blood**

**Plutonium:**

**Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife**

**So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last now.**

**Did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you**

**And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way just don't**

**Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love**

**So take a look what you've done**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we've got bad blood**

**Uranium:**

**Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**

**You say sorry just for show**

**You live like that, you live with ghosts**

**Band-aids don't fix bullet holes**

**You say sorry just for show**

**If you live like that you live with ghosts**

**If you love like that blood runs cold**

**Both:**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love (mad love)**

**So take a look what you've done**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we've got bad blood**

**Plutonium:**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**You know it used to be mad love**

**So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)**

**'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**

**Now we got problems**

**And I don't think we can solve them**

**You made a really deep cut**

**And, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey**

* * *

**Utonium's POV:**

Plutonium absolutely adores that song, and I have no idea why. "Requests!" I yell and a ton of people start yelling songs, but only one stood out to me "Blank Space" I hear and I put my hand up for silence. My sisters look at me and I nod.

* * *

'_**Blank Space' **_**by Taylor Swift**

Uranium starts us off with her drums.

**Plutonium:**

**Nice to meet you, where you been?**

**I could show you incredible things**

**Magic, madness, heaven, sin**

**Saw you there and I thought**

**Oh my God, look at that face**

**You look like my next mistake**

**Love's a game, wanna play?**

**Utonium:**

**New money, suit and tie**

**I can read you like a magazine**

**Ain't it funny, rumors fly**

**And I know you heard about me**

**So hey, let's be friends**

**I'm dying to see how this one ends**

**Grab your passport and my hand**

**I can make the bad guys good for a weekend**

**All:**

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**'Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**All:**

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far**

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I've got a blank space, baby**

**And I'll write your name**

**Uranium:**

**Cherry lips, crystal skies**

**I could show you incredible things**

**Stolen kisses, pretty lies**

**You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen**

**Find out what you want**

**Be that girl for a month**

**Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no**

**Uranium:**

**Screaming, crying, perfect storms**

**I can make all the tables turn**

**Rose garden filled with thorns**

**Keep you second guessing like**

**"Oh my God, who is she?"**

**I get drunk on jealousy**

**But you'll come back each time you leave**

**'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**

**All:**

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**'Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**All:**

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far**

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I've got a blank space, baby**

**And I'll write your name**

**Uranium:**

**Boys only want love if it's torture**

**Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya**

**Boys only want love if it's torture**

**Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya**

**All:**

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**'Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**All:**

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far**

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I've got a blank space, baby**

**And I'll write your name**

* * *

**Plutonium's POV:**

"Now Uranium should sing a solo!" a girl with blonde hair and a navy blue summer dress exclaimed and everyone in the audience agreed. "Okay! I'll sing one of my best. I hope you enjoy it!" Uranium squeals.

* * *

'_**Wildest Dreams' **_**by Taylor Swift**

**Uranium:**

**He said, "Let's get out of this town,**

**Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."**

**I thought heaven can't help me now.**

**Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down**

**Uranium:**

**He's so tall and handsome as hell**

**He's so bad but he does it so well**

**I can see the end as it begins**

**My one condition is**

**Uranium:**

**Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,**

**Staring at the sunset, babe**

**Red lips and rosy cheeks**

**Say you'll see me again**

**Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams, oh, ah.**

People always think Uranium's voice is enchanting in her solos, but all I can say is: my little sister has some fucking awesome talent.

**Uranium:**

**I said, "No one has to know what we do,"**

**His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room**

**And his voice is a familiar sound,**

**Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now**

**Uranium:**

**He's so tall and handsome as hell**

**He's so bad but he does it so well**

**And when we've had our very last kiss**

**My last request is**

**Uranium:**

**Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,**

**Staring at the sunset, babe**

**Red lips and rosy cheeks**

**Say you'll see me again**

**Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams, oh, ah.**

**Uranium:**

**You see me in hindsight**

**Tangled up with you all night**

**Burning it down**

**Someday when you leave me**

**I bet these memories**

**Follow you around**

**Uranium:**

**You'll see me in hindsight**

**Tangled up with you all night**

**Burning it down**

**Someday when you leave me**

**I bet these memories**

**Follow you around**

**Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,**

**Staring at the sunset, babe**

**Red lips and rosy cheeks**

**Say you'll see me again**

**Even if it's just pretend**

**Uranium:**

**Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,**

**Staring at the sunset, babe**

**Red lips and rosy cheeks**

**Say you'll see me again**

**Even if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend) wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, oh, ah**

**Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, ah, ah.**

* * *

**Uranium's POV:**

Wow, the crowd is going crazy; I guess they absolutely adored my song. I smiled and raised my arms in a victory pose. Since _'Wildest Dreams' _is one of the rare songs where I don't play the drums, I feel a bit weird not sitting down behind my drum set. I look around the crowd looking for a certain few people. My eyes land on a group of six staring up at me and my sisters; they are the only ones not doing anything. Without thinking, I start playing a tune on my drums, and my sisters look at me surprised. I just shrug my shoulders and mouth _"Just start singing"_ to my sisters, and they nod.

* * *

'_**Style'**_** by Taylor Swift**

**Utonium:**

**Midnight,**

**You come and pick me up, no headlights**

**Long drive,**

**Could end in burning flames or paradise**

**Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)**

**Uranium:**

**I should just tell you to leave 'cause I**

**Know exactly where it leads but I**

**Watch us go 'round and 'round each time**

**Plutonium:**

**You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style**

**Utonium:**

**You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt**

**And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style.**

**Plutonium:**

**So it goes**

**He can't keep his wild eyes on the road**

**Takes me home**

**Lights are off, he's taking off his coat**

**I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl."**

**Uranium:**

**He says, "What you've heard is true but I**

**Can't stop thinking about you," and I...**

**I said, "I've been there too a few times."**

**Plutonium:**

**'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style**

**Utonium:**

**You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt**

**And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style**

**Uranium:**

**Take me home**

**Just take me home, yeah.**

**Just take me home**

**(out of style)**

**Uranium:**

**You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

**And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

**'Cause we never go out of style**

**We never go out of style**

* * *

**Utonium's POV:**

I was shocked at Uranium, but got over it as soon as I started singing. I didn't realize that I was staring at Brick the whole song, and Plutonium made it her job to poke me in the back. Now I'm standing on the right side of the stage sweating, and breathing heavily under the spotlight. I was dancing during most of the songs, but Plutonium did flips and stuff, so I shouldn't be complaining.

I smile at the audience and wave at a couple of people who scream hysterically. "Who wants to challenge us?" I ask and a guy with brown hair raises his hand. I point to him "Sing a song that isn't about breaking up." Listening to this I smirk at Plutonium who smirks back, with Uranium snickering in the background. "This is a group song!" I yell and the music starts playing.

* * *

'_**Shake it Off' **_**by Taylor Swift**

**Utonium:**

**I stay out too late**

**Got nothing in my brain**

**That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**Plutonium:**

**I go on too many dates [chuckle]**

**But I can't make them stay**

**At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**Uranium:**

**But I keep cruising**

**Can't stop, won't stop moving**

**It's like I got this music**

**In my mind**

**Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

**All:**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

**And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

**Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

**I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

**Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

**I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Utonium:**

**I never miss a beat**

**I'm lightning on my feet**

**And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**

**That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**

**Plutonium:**

**I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)**

**I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)**

**And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm**

**That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm**

**Uranium:**

**But I keep cruising**

**Can't stop, won't stop grooving**

**It's like I got this music**

**In my mind**

**Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

**All:**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

**And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

**Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

**I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**

**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**

**Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

**I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Uranium:**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,**

**You could've been getting down to this sick beat.**

**Uranium:**

**My ex-man brought his new girlfriend**

**She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.**

**And to the fella over there with the hella good hair**

**Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake**

**Yeah ohhh**

**All:**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**

**And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)**

**I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

**I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)**

**And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)**

**Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**

**I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Utonium:**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Plutonium:**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Uranium:**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**

**I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

* * *

**Plutonium's POV:**

"Was that good enough for you?" Uranium asks slyly as we finish the song and the brown haired boy nods. "Next challenge!" I exclaim and point to a girl "Sing two random songs in a row." "Kay!" Uranium grins and gives us a beat.

* * *

**Utonium:**

'_**I Wish You Would' **_**by Taylor Swift**

**It's 2 AM in your car**

**Windows down, you pass my street, the memories start**

**You say it's in the past, you drive straight ahead**

**You're thinking that I hate you now**

**'Cause you still don't know what I never said**

**Uranium:**

**I wish you would come back,**

**Wish I never hung up the phone like I did.**

**And I wish you knew that I'll never forget you as long as I live.**

**And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good.**

**I wish you would**

**Plutonium:**

**It's 2 AM in my room.**

**Headlights pass the window pane, I think of you.**

**We're a crooked love in a straight line down.**

**Makes you wanna run and hide**

**Then it makes you turn right back around**

**Utonium:**

**I wish you would come back,**

**Wish I never hung up the phone like I did.**

**I wish you knew that I'll never forget you as long as I live.**

**An I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good.**

**I wish you would**

**Uranium:**

**I wish we could go back**

**And remember what we were fighting for.**

**And I wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore**

**And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good.**

**I wish you would**

**Plutonium:**

**I, I, I, I, I, I wish, I wish**

**Utonium:**

**I, I, I, I, I, I wish, I wish**

**Utonium and Plutonium:**

**I, I, I, I, I, I wish, I wish.**

**Uranium:**

**You always knew how to push my buttons**

**You give me everything and nothing**

**This mad mad love makes you come running**

**To stand back where you stood**

**I wish you would, I wish you would**

**I wish you would, I wish you would**

**Utonium and Plutonium:**

**I, I, I, I, I, I wish, I wish...**

**Uranium:**

**2 AM, here we are**

**See your face, hear my voice in the dark**

**We're a crooked love in a straight line down**

**Makes you wanna run and hide**

**But it made us turn right back around**

**Uranium:**

**I wish you would come back**

**Wish I never hung up the phone like I did**

**I wish you knew that I'll never forget you as long as I live.**

**And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good.**

**I wish you would**

**Utonium:**

**I wish you would come back,**

**Wish I never hung up the phone like I did.**

**And I wish you knew that I'll never forget you as long as I live.**

**And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good.**

**I wish you would**

**Plutonium:**

**I wish we could go back**

**And remember what we were fighting for.**

**And I wish you knew that I miss you too much to be mad anymore.**

**And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good.**

**I wish you would**

**Uranium:**

**You always knew how to push my buttons**

**You give me everything and nothing**

**This mad mad love makes you come running**

**To stand back where you stood**

**I wish you would, I wish you would**

**I wish you would, I wish you would**

**Utonium:**

**I, I, I, I, I, I wish, I wish**

**Plutonium:**

**I, I, I, I, I, I wish, I wish**

**Uranium:**

**I, I, I, I, I, I wish, I wish you would**

* * *

'_**How You Get the Girl' **_**by Tylor Swift**

**All:**

**Oh Oh Oh.**

**Oh-oh.**

**Plutonium:**

**Stand there like a ghost shaking from the rain (rain).**

**She'll open up the door and say "Are you insane ('ane)?"**

**Say it's been a long 6 months**

**And you were too afraid to tell her what you want.**

**Uranium:**

**And that's how it works.**

**That's how you get the girl.**

**And then you say.**

**All:**

**I want you for worse or for better,**

**I would wait forever and ever,**

**Broke your heart, I'll put it back together.**

**I would wait forever and ever.**

**Uranium:**

**And that's how it works**

**It's how you get the girl, girl...**

**Oh.**

**Uranium:**

**And that's how it works**

**It's how you get the girl, girl...**

**Utonium:**

**Remind her how it used to be (Yeah, yeah)**

**With pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks (cheeks)**

**Tell her how you must have lost your mind. (Uh-uh)**

**And you left her all alone, and never told her why (why).**

**Uranium:**

**And that's how it works.**

**That's how you lost the girl.**

**And now you say**

**All:**

**I want you for worse or for better,**

**I would wait forever and ever (ever and ever),**

**Broke your heart, I'll put it back together (together).**

**I would wait forever and ever (ever and ever).**

**Uranium:**

**And that's how it works**

**It's how you get the girl, girl...**

**Oh.**

**Uranium:**

**And that's how it works**

**It's how you get the girl, girl... (Yeah, yeah)**

**Uranium:**

**And you could know (Oh-oh Oh Oh)**

**That I don't want you to go oh-oh..**

**Uranium:**

**Remind me how it used to be.**

**Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks.**

**And say you want me.**

**Yeah...**

**All:**

**And then you say,**

**I want you for worse or for better (for worse or for better),**

**I would wait forever and ever,**

**Broke your heart, I'll put it back together.**

**I want you forever and ever.**

**Uranium:**

**And that's how it works**

**It's how you get the girl, girl.**

**Oh.**

**Plutonium:**

**And that's how it works**

**It's how you get the girl, girl.**

**Oh.**

**Utonium:**

**And that's how it works**

**It's how you get the girl, girl.**

**Oh.**

**All:**

**And that's how it works**

**It's how you get the girl, girl.**

**Oh.**

**Uranium:**

**That's how it works.**

**That's how you got the girl.**

* * *

**Uranium's POV:**

"Two random songs, just for you!" I call out laughing. I'm having a lot more fun than I thought I would; I know my sisters are enjoying themselves as well. "C'mon people! Tell us what to sing!" Plutonium sounds like she's drunk… bad sign. I run up to her and whisper something in her ear, and she immediately becomes sane again. Utonium just looks at us and the three of us burst into laughter confusing the audience. "Ok, I'm sorry. Our closest look-a-likes will choose. The principle said so." Utonium declares and studies the crowd "Um… never mind. We'll just sing something random. Hehe…" Plutonium motions to me to start the drums.

* * *

'_**This Love'**_** by Taylor Swift**

**Utonium:**

**Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in**

**And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will**

**Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again**

**And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone**

**Utonium:**

**In silent screams,**

**In wildest dreams**

**I never dreamed of this**

**Utonium:**

**This love is good, this love is bad**

**This love is alive back from the dead**

**These hands had to let it go free**

**And this love came back to me**

**Utonium:**

**Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new**

**And I could go on and on, on and on**

**Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you**

**But you're still gone, gone, gone**

**Utonium:**

**Been losing grip,**

**oh, sinking ships**

**You showed up just in time**

**Utonium:**

**This love is good, this love is bad**

**This love is alive back from the dead**

**These hands had to let it go free**

**And this love came back to me**

**Utonium:**

**This love left a permanent mark**

**This love is glowing in the dark**

**These hands had to let it go free**

**And this love came back to me**

**Utonium:**

**This love, this love, this love, this love... **

**This love, this love, this love, this love...**

**This love, this love, this love, this love...**

**This love, this love, this love, this love...**

**Uranium:**

**Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave**

**Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees**

**When you're young you just run**

**But you come back to what you need**

**Uranium:**

**This love is good, this love is bad**

**This love is alive back from the dead**

**These hands had to let it go free**

**And this love came back to me**

**Utonium:**

**This love left a permanent mark**

**This love is glowing in the dark**

**These hands had to let it go free**

**And this love came back to me**

**Uranium:**

**This love, this love, this love, this love... **

**This love, this love, this love, this love...**

**This love, this love, this love, this love...**

**This love, this love, this love, this love...**

* * *

'_**I Know Places' **_**by Taylor Swift**

**Plutonium:**

**You stand with your hand on my waist line**

**It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight**

**I can hear them whisper as we pass by**

**It's a bad sign, bad sign**

**Something happens when everybody finds out**

**See the vultures circling dark clouds**

**Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out**

**It could burn out**

**Plutonium:**

**Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes**

**Uranium:**

**And guns**

**Plutonium:**

**They are the hunters, we are the foxes**

**Uranium:**

**And we run**

**Plutonium:**

**Baby, I know places we won't be found**

**And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down**

**Cause I, I know places we can hide**

**I know places, I know places**

**Plutonium:**

**Lights flash and we'll run for the fences**

**Let them say what they want, we won't hear it**

**Loose lips sink ships all the damn time**

**Not this time**

**Plutonium:**

**Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it**

**Uranium:**

**My love**

**Plutonium:**

**They are the hunters, we are the foxes**

**Uranium:**

**And we run**

**Plutonium:**

**Baby, I know places we won't be found**

**And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down**

**Cause I, I know places we can hide**

**I know places**

**Plutonium:**

**They are the hunters, we are the foxes**

**Uranium:**

**And we run**

**Plutonium:**

**Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it**

**Uranium:**

**My love**

**Uranium:**

**Baby, I know places we won't be found**

**And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down**

**Cause I, I know places we can hide**

**I know places**

**Uranium:**

**They take their shots, but we're bulletproof**

**Plutonium:**

**I know places**

**Uranium:**

**And you know for me, it's always you**

**Plutonium:**

**I know places**

** In the dead of night, your eyes so green**

I notices how Plutonium faltered when she said "Eyes so green" she must be thinking or looking at Butch.

**Uranium:**

**I know places**

**Plutonium:**

**And I know for you, it's always me**

**Uranium:**

**I know places**

* * *

'_**Clean' **_**by Taylor Swift**

**Uranium:**

**The drought was the very worst**

**When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst**

**It was months, and months of back and forth**

**You're still all over me like a wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore**

**Uranium:**

**Hung my head as I lost the war, and the sky turned black like a perfect storm**

**Uranium:**

**Rain came pouring down when I was drowning**

**That's when I could finally breathe**

**And by morning gone was any trace of you,**

**I think I am finally clean**

**Uranium:**

**There was nothing left to do**

**When the butterflies turned to dust that covered my whole room**

**So I punched a hole in the roof**

**Let the flood carry away all my pictures of you**

**Uranium:**

**The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud but no one heard a thing**

**Uranium:**

**Rain came pouring down when I was drowning**

**That's when I could finally breathe**

**And by morning, gone was any trace of you,**

**I think I am finally clean**

**I think I am finally clean**

**Said I think I am finally clean**

**Uranium:**

**10 months sober, I must admit**

**Just because you're clean don't mean you don't miss it**

**10 months older, I won't give in**

**Now that I'm clean I'm never gonna risk it**

**Uranium:**

**The drought was the very worst**

**When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst**

**Uranium:**

**Rain came pouring down when I was drowning**

**That's when I could finally breathe**

**And by morning gone was any trace of you,**

**I think I am finally clean**

**Uranium:**

**Rain came pouring down when I was drowning**

**That's when I could finally breathe**

**And by morning gone was any trace of you**

**I think I am finally clean**

**Finally clean**

**Think I'm finally clean**

**Think I'm finally clean**

* * *

**Utonium's POV:**

Yay! We finished singing the songs that we were required to sing. Aunt Wilkens came walking onto the stage. "Ladies, since there is still half an hour of lunch, would you still like to sing, or not? The choice is yours." I looked at the audience that was chanting "Sing!" and was getting louder and louder. "I suppose we could sing a few more and with that one sentence, the crowd cheered and screamed with happiness. "The following four songs are about a certain couple of people." I announce making it obvious.

* * *

'_**Outlaw' **_**by Selena Gomez and the Scene**

**Utonium:**

**You've been riding this horse a long time**

**Why can't you find what you've been looking for?**

**Always greener on the other side**

**Always believing there must be something more**

**Uranium:**

**Never stay very long anywhere**

**As the next girl you leave gets smaller**

**In your rear-view mirror**

**All:**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw running from love**

**All:**

**If you tear her world apart**

**You have no regrets**

**If there's a key to your heart**

**No one has found it yet**

**All:**

**You've an outlaw**

**You've an outlaw**

**You've an outlaw**

**Uranium:**

**You've an outlaw running from love**

**Plutonium:**

**Your reputation's getting out of control**

**I can't believe she believes one word you said**

**Before I let you take my girlfriend home**

**I've got to warn her about the price on your head**

**Uranium:**

**It must feel so alone out there**

**Always running away from someone**

**But you get more nowhere**

**All:**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw running from love**

**All:**

**If you tear her world apart**

**You have no regrets**

**If there's a key to your heart**

**No one has found it yet**

**All:**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw**

**Uranium:**

**You're an outlaw running from love**

**Uranium:**

**I'm from the Lone Star State**

**I'm ready to bring you in, oh**

**I'm gonna seal your fate**

**Make you pay for all your sins, oh, oh-oh**

**Uranium:**

**You've been riding this horse a long time**

**I've had my eye on you all night**

**I'm gonna find a way to make you mind**

**I know, even though**

**All:**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw running from love**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're an outlaw running from love**

**If you tear her world apart**

**You have no regrets**

**If there's a key to your heart**

**No one has found it yet**

**You're an outlaw**

**You're and outlaw**

**You're and outlaw running from love**

**Uranium:**

**Stop running**

* * *

'_**Sick of You'**_** by Selena Gomez and the Scene**

**Plutonium:**

**You know fairy tales don't come true**

**Not when it comes to you**

**Open up for the first time**

**And you can bet that it's the last time**

**Plutonium:**

**And I'm cool with laying low**

**It's Saturday night and I'm staying home**

**I'm feeling good for the first time**

**It's been awhile since the last time**

**Uranium:**

**I'll wave goodbye when you say hello**

**Plutonium:**

**I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights**

**I just don't care who is wrong or right**

**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis**

**You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size**

**Plutonium:**

**So, so sick of you, so sick of you**

**Sick of all of your little lies**

**So, so sick of you, so sick of you**

**Sick of all the girls by your side**

**Uranium:**

**What you don't know is how**

**Great it feels to let you go**

**Plutonium:**

**About your game, it's so see through**

**You know I'm way too good for you**

**I'm moving on to the next time**

**Dropped the baggage and I'll be fine**

**With time to reminisce**

**Plutonium:**

**You're gonna realize you miss this**

**You're on my mind for the last time**

**And at the most you were a pass time**

**Uranium:**

**I'll wave goodbye when you say hello**

**Plutonium:**

**I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights**

**I just don't care who is wrong or right**

**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis**

**You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size**

**Plutonium:**

**So, so sick of you, so sick of you**

**Sick of all of your little lies**

**So, so sick of you, so sick of you**

**Sick of feeling not by your side**

**What you don't know is how**

**Great it feels to let you go**

**Uranium:**

**I'm happier alone**

**Take down your pictures and I'll throw**

**Those memories out the door, I'm**

**Sick of you, so sick of you**

**Sick of all of your little lies**

**Both:**

**Sick of the sleepless, never ending nights**

**I just don't care who is wrong or right**

**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis**

**You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size**

**So, so sick of you, so sick of you**

**Sick of all of your little lies**

**So, so sick of you, so sick of you**

**So I'm getting on with my life**

**Both:**

**So, so sick of you, so sick of you**

**So sick of you, whoa whoa**

**So, so sick of you, so sick of you**

**So sick of you, oh whoa**

**Uranium:**

**What you don't know is how**

**Great it feels to let you go**

* * *

'_**Ghost of You' **_**by Selena Gomez**

**Uranium:**

**Turn my back to the door**

**Feel so much better now**

**Don't even try anymore**

**Nothing left to lose**

**Uranium:**

**There's a voice that's in the air**

**Saying don't look back nowhere**

**There's a voice that's always there**

**Uranium:**

**And I'll never be**

**Quite the same as I was before**

**This part of you still remains**

**Though it's out of focus**

**You're just somewhere that I've been**

**And I won't go back again**

**You're just somewhere that I've been**

**Uranium:**

**I'm breathing in, breathing out**

**Ain't that what it's all about**

**Living life crazy loud**

**Like I have the right to**

**No more words in my mouth**

**Nothing left to figure out, but**

**I don't think I'll ever break through**

**The ghost of you**

**Uranium:**

**And I'll never be like I was**

**The day I met you**

**Too naive, yes I was**

**Boy that's why I let you in**

**Wear your memory like a stain**

**Can't erase or numb the pain**

**Here to stay with me forever**

**Uranium:**

**I'm breathing in, breathing out**

**Ain't that what it's all about**

**Living life crazy loud**

**Like I have the right to**

**No more words in my mouth**

**Nothing left to figure out, but**

**I don't think I'll ever break through**

**The ghost of you**

**Uranium:**

**One of these days**

**I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming**

**One of these days**

**I'll pray that I'll be over, over, over you**

**One of these days**

**I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused**

**But for now there's a reason that**

**You're still here in my heart**

**Uranium:**

**I'm breathing in, breathing out**

**Ain't that what it's all about**

**Living life crazy loud**

**Like I have the right to**

**No more words in my mouth**

**Nothing left for me to doubt, but**

**I don't think I'll ever break through**

**The ghost of you**

**Uranium:**

**Breathing in, breathing out**

**Breathing in, breathing out**

**Like I have the right to**

**No more words in my mouth**

**Nothing left to figure out, but**

**I don't think I'll ever break through**

**The ghost of you**

* * *

'_**Middle of Nowhere'**_** by Selena Gomez and the Scene**

**Utonium:**

**You left me spinning like a disco**

**Trying but I don't know**

**If I can stand straight**

**You took me left when you knew I was right**

**And now I gotta fight just to make it through the day**

**Utonium:**

**I never knew what you were capable of**

**Baby, I would've kept my heart**

**But I gave it up**

**Baby, I fell in love**

**Now I don't know where to start**

**Utonium:**

**It's so cold with nobody to hold me**

**You're so wrong for leaving when you told me**

**You would never leave me by myself**

**Out in the middle of nowhere**

**Now I'm lost**

**Trying to make it on my own**

**I thought I could never do this alone,**

**But now I'm walking by myself**

**Out in the middle of nowhere**

**Utonium:**

**You left me broken like a record**

**Baby, I'm hurt and I don't want to play anymore**

**Missed every sign**

**Believed every lie**

**And I was waiting for more**

**Utonium:**

**I never knew what you were capable of**

**Baby, I would've kept my heart**

**But I gave it up**

**Baby, I fell in love**

**Now I don't know where to start**

**Utonium:**

**It's so cold with nobody to hold me**

**You're so wrong for leaving when you told me**

**You would never leave me by myself**

**Out in the middle of nowhere**

**Now I'm lost**

**Trying to make it on my own**

**I thought I could never do this alone,**

**But now I'm walking by myself**

**Out in the middle of nowhere**

**Uranium:**

**You took my heart off my sleeve**

**But now I'm taking it back, back**

**Baby, here I come**

**You took advantage of me**

**I don't appreciate that, that**

**You son of a gun**

**Uranium:**

**It's so cold with nobody to hold me**

**You're so wrong for leaving when you told me**

**You would never leave me by myself**

**Out in the middle of nowhere**

**Utonium:**

**It's so cold with nobody to hold me**

**You're so wrong for leaving when you told me**

**You would never leave me by myself**

**Out in the middle of nowhere**

**Now I'm lost**

**Trying to make it on my own**

**I thought I could never do this alone,**

**But now I'm walking by myself**

**Out in the middle of nowhere**

* * *

'_**Jar of Hearts' **_**by Christina Perri**

**Utonium:**

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**

**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

**Uranium:**

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**Utonium:**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Uranium:**

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

**Uranium:**

**And I've learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**Utonium:**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Uranium:**

**And it took so long just to feel alright**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

**'Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back**

**You don't get to get me back**

**Utonium:**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Utonium:**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**Tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Uranium:**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Uranium:**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Uranium:**

**Who do you think you are?**

* * *

'_**Stronger' **_**by Kelly Clarkson**

**Plutonium:**

**You know the bed feels warmer**

**Sleeping here alone**

**You know I dream in colour**

**And do the things I want**

**Plutonium:**

**You think you got the best of me**

**Think you've had the last laugh**

**Bet you think that everything good is gone**

**Think you left me broken down**

**Think that I'd come running back**

**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

**Plutonium:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**Plutonium:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Plutonium:**

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

**They told you I was moving on over you**

**Plutonium:**

**You didn't think that I'd come back**

**I'd come back swinging**

**You try to break me, but you see**

**Plutonium:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**Plutonium:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Uranium:**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me**

**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**

**In the end...**

**Both:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**Both:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Both:**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Uranium:**

**(When I'm alone)**

* * *

'_**Human'**_** by Christina Perri**

**Uranium:**

**I can hold my breath**

**I can bite my tongue**

**I can stay awake for days**

**If that's what you want**

**Be your number one**

**Uranium:**

**I can fake a smile**

**I can force a laugh**

**I can dance and play the part**

**If that's what you ask**

**Give you all I am**

**Uranium:**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**Uranium:**

**But I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and I break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human**

**Uranium:**

**I can turn it on**

**Be a good machine**

**I can hold the weight of worlds**

**If that's what you need**

**Be your everything**

**Uranium:**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**I'll get through it**

**Uranium:**

**But I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and I break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human**

**Uranium:**

**I'm only human**

**I'm only human**

**Just a little human**

**Uranium:**

**I can take so much**

**'Til I've had enough**

**Uranium:**

**'Cause I'm only human**

**And I bleed when I fall down**

**I'm only human**

**And I crash and I break down**

**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

**You build me up and then I fall apart**

**'Cause I'm only human**

* * *

'_**Lips are Moving' **_**by Meghan Trainor**

**All:**

**If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**

**If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby**

**If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**

**If your lips are moving, i said you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby**

**Uranium:**

**Boy, look at me in my face**

**Tell me that you're not just about this bass**

**You really think I could be replaced**

**Nah, I come from outer space**

**And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up**

**You're full of something but it ain't love**

**And what we got, straight overdue**

**Go find somebody new**

**Utonium:**

**You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny**

**Plutonium:**

**But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye**

**All:**

**I know you lie**

**'Cause your lips are moving**

**Tell me do you think I'm dumb?**

**I might be young, but I ain't stupid**

**Talking around in circles with your tongue**

**I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk**

**Saying how I'm your number one**

**But I know you lie**

**'Cause your lips are moving**

**Baby, don't you know I'm done**

**All:**

**If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**

**If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby**

**If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**

**If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby**

**Uranium:**

**Hey, baby, don't you bring them tears**

**'Cause it's too late, too late, baby**

**You only love me when you're here**

**You're so two-faced, two-faced, babe**

**Plutonium:**

**You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny**

**Utonium:**

**But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye**

**All:**

**I know you lie**

**'Cause your lips are moving**

**Tell me do you think I'm dumb?**

**I might be young, but I ain't stupid**

**Talking around in circles with your tongue**

**I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk**

**Saying how I'm your number one**

**But I know you lie**

**'Cause your lips are moving**

**Baby, don't you know I'm done**

**Uranium:**

**Come on, say!**

**All:**

**If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving**

**If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby**

**If your lips are moving (Alright now)**

**If your lips are moving (I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)**

**If your lips are moving**

**Then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby (Here we go)**

**All:**

**I know you lie**

**'Cause your lips are moving**

**Tell me do you think I'm dumb?**

**I might be young, but I ain't stupid**

**Talking around in circles with your tongue**

**I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk**

**Saying how I'm your number one**

**But I know you lie**

**'Cause your lips are moving**

**Baby, don't you know I'm done**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

Those girls really are amazing; Bubbles and Blossom weren't exaggerating when they told me about the Summer Sister's latest concert or CD or whatever. I can tell Butch is intrigued with the girl's performance, but I can't blame him, even I am. I follow Butch's gaze to Plutonium, she was smiling and looked like she was having the best time of her life up there. I can't help but be a little bit jealous of Plutonium; I mean, she has the money, the looks, the fame, the life, but what she doesn't have is Butch. I'm afraid that that fact might change soon.

**Blossom's POV:**

I can't believe I saw the Summer Sisters perform, live! At my school! This is amazing, and I can tell that Bubbles agrees.

**Bubble's POV:**

Now I understand why Boomer was so in love with Uranium, she's perfect; her long blond hair with the bottom half blue, her eyes that sparkle when she performs, her lips that form a smile when she plays her drums, her face that shows pure emotion when she sings. I'm none of that, and I'm pretty sure Boomer compares me to Uranium. I'll never be good enough for Boomer.

**Uranium's POV:**

The girl who I think is called Bubbles is staring at me with pure hatred in her eyes. I glance at my sister and see that they're receiving the same results from her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup.

**Utonium's POV:**

Ugh! Why is Blossom glaring at me like that? I've never done anything to her! I should be glaring at her like she's doing to me because she sort of stole my now ex- boyfriend.

**Buttercup's POV:**

Geez, why can't Buttercup go get a fucking life some other place and leave me the hell alone. She won't stop fricking scowling at me.

**Brick's POV:**

Wow. Watching Utonium perform has brought back memories from when we were dating. I miss her… is that bad?

**Butch's POV:**

Dang! Plutonium was so fucking hot when she was rocking out on her guitar. I want her back.

**Boomer's POV:**

Why does Uranium have to be here? Why can't I forget about her? Well, the fact that she is the most famous girl in the universe doesn't help. I've got to get on with my life and try to avoid her in school and class.

* * *

**Hello!**

**If you have actually read through all those songs and pathetic excuse for a chapter, CONGRATULATIONS! I bid you farewell!**

**Untill I update again,**

**dancer4life207**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Little People!  
I'm sorry, I didn't update on the weekend! I was busy... I have a question for you guys. Should I or should I not insert some famous boy band to be the girl's boyfriend's? It's up to you I will try and post a next chapter, but I can't post a seventh one until you guys answer. I'll be looking out for your answers! R&amp;R, as I said give me some advice please! I appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Uranium's POV:**

Ha! I bet that totally intimidated Boomer and his little friends. I smirk at the crowd as they continue cheering for my sisters and I. My sisters and I share a glance and wink at each other. As if we were being controlled we all put down our guitar, drumsticks and microphones and exited the stage.

"OMG, WE DID IT!" I squeal as soon as we walk off the sage and my sisters smile. "Yeah, I know it hasn't been long, but I felt amazing up there. I haven't had that much fun since the boys left." Plutonium admits and Utonium hits her on the back of her head. "Don't mention them. C'mon, let's get to class. We don't want to be late." Plutonium and I looked at each other when Utonium changed the subject. I just shook my head and Plutonium looked at the ground as we followed our eldest sister out of the auditorium.

We all had gym, so the three of us made our way there. As soon as we got there my sisters and I walked into the girl's locker room and changed. Since I thought it would be cute if we all matched on the first day, we all had black spandex _**(Different ones from dance class)**_, and a tight tank top _**(Don't misunderstand me when I say 'tight', the three are not trying to be slutty, the shirts are originally tight)**_. I put on my sneakers and walk out to the gym, only to face the nine people I really didn't want to see at that moment.

When my sisters and I walk out I notice everyone staring at us. "This is awkward." Plutonium whispers to us and we nod. I couldn't be happier to see the coach, and that is an understatement. "Students, since today is your first day, it will be a free day." Coach Raegan announces and the boys hoot and holler in glee "But, you will be in partners. Boy with girl. No, the boy cannot just force the girl to do what he wants." Tons of 'aww man's' were heard from the guys. "Let's see who we should pair up. No, Butch and Buttercup, you will not be partners. Ah, yes. Utonium, you go with Brick," Utonium almost fainted, she didn't expect to be paired up with her ex "Plutonium, you go with Butch, Uranium, and you go with Boomer. Bubbles you go with with Mike, Buttercup with Daniel, Blossom with Dexter._** (I'm just too lazy to write down all the pairs)**_" Coach Hailey smirks at us.

My jaw drops when I hear I'm paired up with Boomer. This has got to be the worst day of my life. "So… I guess we're partners." I hear Boomer behind me and I whip around doing a perfect half pirouette in the process. "Yep, don't think I'm happy about it though." I growl at him "So what do you wanna do?" Boomer asks me. I just ignore him and walk up to my sisters "Hey, Uranium, what do ya wanna do?" Plutonium asks me as I approach them "Well, I think we should dance, but we can't with these idiots around." I tell my sisters while the boys glare at me from the insult. "What do you boys want to do?" Utonium asks "Oh, uh. We didn't really think about it." Brick says and I roll my eyes.

"You never think about anything or anyone, do you?" Plutonium asks furiously "You just had to leave without telling us, you just had to get with another girl. Did you take one second to think about how we might feel?" oh god. Plutonium is raising her voice gaining attention. "Plutonium, quiet down." I whisper, but she ignores me "You just had to walk away and forget about us!" now she's yelling, this couldn't get any worse, oh wait, it can.

"Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Buttercup, Butch's 'girlfriend', comes up to us and glares at Plutonium. Plutonium just walks closer to her "This is a fucking Democracy! I have a damn freedom of speech! I can say what I want to who I want!" "Well, I fucking forbid you to talk to Butch like that!" Buttercup yells inching closer. This is terrible; I have to stop them before it gets out of hand. I walk over to them, but I run into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" the person I ran into and I yell simultaneously. Oh gosh, it's Bubbles. I growl at her and she growls at me, our eyes are in slits as we glare at each other.

**Blossom's/Utonium's POVs:**

Oh gosh, when Bubbles/Uranium gets mad, hell breaks loose! If Bubbles/Uranium start fighting the other, she's gonna get hurt. I can't stop her! Last time I tried that, she nearly killed me!

**Plutonium's POV:**

Oh hell no she didn't just do that. Buttercup just slapped me! We both charge at each other and I kick her in the chin, but she punches me in the gut. I twirl around to see Buttercup about to attack, but I duck and run under her. I manage to flip her over and punch her in the face. I hold her on the ground and she kicks me, but I keep my iron grip on her. My nails start to dig into her skin; I can tell it really hurts her, 'cause 1. She's wincing, and 2. My nails are extremely sharp. I smirk down at her and let my nails go deeper, but before anything interesting happens, I feel hands of my waist picking me up.

I look over my shoulder to see Butch holding me from behind. Luckily, for me, I was trained in case someone tied any funny business with me. I shoved my elbow into his gut and escaped from his grasp. After that I roundhouse kicked him in the face. I don't usually know how to do one, but I know how to do a tilt in dance, and it's almost the same position. I smirk triumphantly at Butch and turn to see my sister, Uranium, and Bubbles viciously trying to claw each other's eyes out.

**Uranium's POV:**

Bubbles is so dead. SHE IS SO FUCKING DEAD!

When Plutonium starts her fight with Buttercup, I start mine with Bubbles. She walks towards me and I walk towards her until our noses are practically touching. I'm lucky Plutonium forced me to learn karate with her…Hehehe… Instead of being unfair and totally beating the shit out of Bubbles, I decide to be nice and use my dance abilities against her.

I jump at Bubbles, trying to land on her and start pounding her, but she drops low and goes underneath me. I notice this just in time, so I do a front hand spring, and then a round off, back handspring, back tuck. I can tell that I completely flabbergasted everyone, and I smirk, while Bubbles glares at me. If looks could kill… well… let's just say that I'd be dead and skinned alive.

I'm enjoying amazing the crowd. I do a spinning disc and kick Bubbles right in the face, when she least expected it. I back bridge and flipped over and returned to a fighting stance. When I looked, Bubbles was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and, when I was off guard, that's when it hit me, literally. Bubbles managed to get behind me and low sweep kicked me, knocking me right off my feet. When I got up and maintained my balance, Bubbles shoved me and I fell, but someone caught me.

Boomer caught me and we were in the dip position _**(Yes, the DANCE move)**_. Some music randomly started playing and Boomer and I automatically started dancing the tango _**(I don't know anything about this form of dance. Except that it has catchy music. Cha cha cha!)**_.

The music seemed to carry me off my feet, and control me. I don't know why, though. Boomer and I danced to four songs when I remembered my manners. "Thank You" I tell Boomer as the last song ended and he bowed. I curtseyed and walked away to find my sisters.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DANCE THE TANGO WITH HIM!? FOR FOUR DAMN SONGS!" Plutonium screeched at me as soon as she saw me "I dunno, it's just like the music took over me when it started playing. Don't you remember that the six of us used to dance at the Tango Club?" I reply honestly and she seemed to calm down, but just a little bit. "Yeah, I remember those days. But now we are in the present, and we have to concentrate on what we must do-" Plutonium started, but she never got to finish "Don't you start talking about what we have to concentrate about. You were the one who started the fight in the first place!" Utonium exclaimed, looking furious.

"I THIS! WHY DID WE HAVE TO COME TO THIS TERRIBLE SCHOOL!? Can't you see it's making you argue more than you usual?" I scream, not knowing what I was doing.

My poor sisters looked shocked, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the gym and out of the school building. I run across the courtyard and jump into my ocean blue Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. I sit there for a few minutes with tears streaming down my face. I take one glance at the school to see tons and tons of people pouring out of the pristine glass doors, calling my name.

I start my car and slam my foot on the gas pedal and speed away from the torturous place.

* * *

**Hola!  
I know this was an extremely short chapter, but I really don't care. I'm working on another story, that is DEFINITELY better than this one. I actually spent several nights thinking that one through... It's called 'A Classic Tale Twisted' so be on the lookout for it. **

**Questions foooooorrrrrr, you!**

**1\. Oh ya, should I put a famous boy-band in, YES OR NO!  
**

**2\. Should I make a new story soon, or not?**

**The choice is in your hands!**

**Bye for now,**

**Dancer4life207**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**You know what? Forget about the famous band. I've decided to ignore that. Happy reading. Yes, I know this chapter is pretty crappy, but I'm kind of sick here. Oh yeah, this story is full of lyrics to a song that holds the same title that my next story is about. I hope you can find 'em! The first three people to find out the title will be sent the prologue of my next story before it officially comes out!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Utonium's POV:**

Now I feel bad for arguing with Plutonium. I ACTUALLY SCARED MY PRECIOUS YOUNGEST SISTER AWAY! Okay, maybe I didn't SCARE her away, but I definitely drove her away.

I sigh and watch as Uranium's car zooms out of the parking lot.

Plutonium starts dragging me inside, by my arm, and let me say that it really hurts right now.

**Uranium's POV:**

I absolutely hate this school. Why did I have to come here? Oh, let me answer that.

My mom used to be the most famous singer in the world, now my sisters and I took her place. Her name was Vanadium Bloodworth, but she married my dad and became Titanium Summers. She and my dad, Cobalt Summers, had me and my sisters.

My parents are sending us to a regular high school for a movie we're shooting next year. As you can probably guess, the movie is about high school and all that shit.

I enter my address and put my car on auto-drive. I gaze out the window.

California is a beautiful state. I wish I were some other place, like in Las Vegas, Nevada or something like that. I feel like hitting the casinos. In case you're wondering, NO, I am not old enough, but, YES, I know how to sneak in.

After a couple minutes my phone rings.

"Hello? Who am I speaking with?"

"_Hey, Uranium. It's mommy." _Great, just great.

"What do you want mom?"

"_Darling, that's no way to talk to the 'Queen of Pop'."_

"Yeah? Well, whatever."

"_I just called to tell you to get your ass back to school and get on the fucking dance team and track team."_

"Why should I listen to you?"

"_Hun, it'll raise your popularity. Remember, for the movie you'll be the most popular girl in school AND captain of the dance team, and the track part is also extremely important for the movie. Utonium will be the beautiful smart Notable, Plutonium will be the tough hot Notable, and you'll be the dumb, popular, sexy, ultra-gorgeous leader Notable. You'll be the Notables!__** (You know, like the Plastics and stuff in those movies?)**__"_

"Pffff, how typical. Why do I have to be leader the pops _**(POPULAR)**_?"

"_Darling, have you not noticed? You're the blonde! The director only wants a blonde for the head Notable."_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"_Ugh, why do you never listen to me? Goodbye, darling!"_

"Bye mom."

I ended the call and noticed that I was home. Great, now I have to ride back to school, what a waste.

**Plutonium's POV:**

I'm sitting next to Buttercup, much to my dismay, in math class when my phone suddenly rings.

"Hello, Plutonium speaking."

"_Hello Plutonium, darling. It's mama, Vanadium."_

Crap, it's my mom.

Yeah, all four of my grandparents were scientists. I know, they're obsessed with the periodic table of elements.

"Yeah mom? What the hell do you want?"

"_Plutonium, darling, that is no way to speak to your mother. I'm just calling to tell you that you have to head to the softball field after school. You should try-out for the softball and soccer team. Remember, this is all for your role as the tough Notable in that movie."_

"Mom, do you have to remind me every single day? Yes, I will try-out, just leave me alone."

With that sentence I hung up my phone.

My mother and I never were very close. She always tells us what will help our popularity, but I don't care about that. I just wanna be a regular girl for once!

**Utonium's POV:**

I'm sitting in science waiting for the bell to ring when someone pokes me in the back. I whip my head around to glare at the person. It turns out to be Blossom.

"What do you want?" I demand and she points at my pocket "Your phone is vibrating." Blossom tells me, and sure enough it is.

"Utonium Summers speaking."

"_Utonium, it's your mommy."_

"Why are you calling me? I'm in the middle of class!'

"_I just want to let you know that you have to report to the gym for volleyball try-outs after school. It'll also do you some good to try-out for volleyball. Uranium and Plutonium are both trying-out for the sports they'll need to master for the movie. You have to do the same. Remember, mommy loves you! Bye sweetie."_

"Kay, bye mom."

I was always closer to my mom than my sisters. I don't know why my mother doesn't prefer Uranium, after all, Uranium is the following 'Princess of Pop', Plutonium and I are like trash compared to our youngest sister.

"What was that about? If you don't mind me asking." Blossom asks me. I forgot Blossom was behind me.

"It was just my mom reminding me to go try-out for the cheer squad and volleyball team" I reply with a sigh.

"Oh, I'm also trying-out cheer and volleyball. I seem to do best in those two sports." Blossom says with a smile which I return. "I suppose we could try-out together." I suggest which I immediately regret.

"That would be great! I can't wait, see you there!" Blossom exclaims just as the bell rings.

I sure hope my sisters are doing better than me.

**Uranium's POV:**

I arrived back at school five minutes ago and am currently walking down the hall to my English class.

I step in the doorway to find all eyes on me. I raise my eyebrow daring them to say something, which they don't.

I smile in satisfaction and look for an empty seat. I find one next to the girl I want to see the least and in front of a blonde guy I hate. _'This is just great.'_ I think to myself as I take a seat next to Bubbles.

I sighed as the teacher walked in. "Good morning, students. Today instead of doing work, you'll be working on a big project in groups of three. I, unfortunately, had to work with Bubbles and Boomer.

I'm busy doing the work while Boomer and Bubbles make-out. So unreasonable, those two. "Uh, do you mind helping?" I suggest and they turn to look at me "Yes, in fact we do mind." Bubbles says to me. "Well, just so you know, I'm not putting your names on this project if you don't help out." I growl and Bubbles glares at me "We are kind of busy here." She whisper yells "Yes, I see that! You've been 'busy' for the past ten minutes! Now please stop and help me with this!" I raise my voice angrily.

"YOU CAN"T TELL US WHAT TO DO,SLUT!" Bubbles screams at me. "I'M NOT TRYING TO! I'M TRYING TO WORK, BUT IT'S A BIT DISTURBING IF YOU'RE MAKING OUT RIGHT THERE!"

"JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! You know what!? I hate you, I hate you, you bitch!" Boomer yells at me as tears fill my eyes.

"FINE, IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL! I WISH I NEVER KNOWN YOU! GO; DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" I cry as Boomer and Bubbles whisper dumb mushy stuff to each other.

I dart out of the classroom, not able to watch the fucking happy couple anymore. I run out of the school blinded by my tears until I find a girl's bathroom. I enter and look in the mirror. My face is stained with tears, my hair is messed up and I look pathetic.

'_This is not fair!' _I think as I pound my fist into the sink _'He loved me first; he told me he loved me. Boomer said that I was the only girl he would ever love. But he lied! He lied to me. Why did he leave me? What did I do wrong? Am I not pretty enough for him? Am I not beautiful enough for him? Did I say something wrong? Am I not good enough for him? Am I too fat? That must be it! Boomer left me because I'm too fat, and I'm not beautiful enough for him. If I want him back I have to stop eating, exercise more, and get skinnier. Only then will he love me again!_

**Plutonium's POV:**

Right now I'm in social studies. Butch and Buttercup are sucking each other's faces off next to me. Disturbing, am I right?

I definitely think my sisters are having better times than I am. I just got paired up with Butch and Buttercup for a project in social studies. "Okay, so what country…" I stop talking when I realize nobody is listening to me. "Uh, hello. I'm attempting to talk to you." I wave my hand on the side of their faces. Buttercup turns to glare at me "Do you mind, Plutonium? I'm making out with my boyfriend." She announces with a smirk "He's your boyfriend? Puh-lease, you two aren't good enough for each other." I declare "Stay out of my business, whore." Buttercup tells me.

That is the last straw. I stand up and march right out of the room with tears threatening to pour down my face.

I search for the nearest girl's bathroom, but then realize that some other girl is also there.

"Uranium?" I ask slowly approaching the figure. She turns to face me with a weak smile on her face "Hey, big sis." I barely hear her 'cause she whispers. I notice that her eyes are puffy and red, and her face is wet.

"What happened?" I ask my baby sister and she starts crying. I hold her in my arms and text Utonium.

"Come to the girl's bathroom, immediately!"~ Plutonium

"Which one?"~ Utonium

"I dunno, just HURRY!"~ Plutonium

I feel sorry for my little sister, and want to slaughter the jerk who dared hurt Uranium.

After waiting five minutes the door opened and Utonium appeared with an annoyed face. As soon as Utonium saw Uranium crying, her face softened and she hurried to us. "Uranium, what's wrong?" Utonium asked with a motherly tone "I-I-It's B-B-Boomer. H-he c-called m-me a-a b-b-bitch." As soon as Utonium and I heard that sentence we looked at each other with a knowing look.

Someone can hurt us as much as they want, but Uranium is OFF LIMITS! Whoever messes with our little sister has a serious death wish.

Utonium, Uranium, and I walk out of the bathroom; Utonium and I with a furious, death glare on our faces and Uranium with an extremely sad, innocent look on her face. I swear I will make Boomer's death slow and painful; it'll only hurt A LOT!

**Utonium's POV:**

It is finally the end of school, now all I have to do is try-out for the cheer squad and volleyball team.

I escorted Uranium to the dance studio and told her to go to the gym so I could walk with her to the next try-out place.

I go to the gym and into the girl's locker room where I run into Blossom. "Hey, Utonium. Are you nervous?" she asks, probably trying to make small talk "Not at all." I reply plainly, killing her attempts to hold a conversation with me.

Blossom didn't reply, so I just walked to the far end of the room and changed into some spandex shorts _**(I know, she has tons of spandex. I just feel like giving it all to them)**_, a pink shirt, and sneakers.

I walk out of the locker room and take a seat on the benches provided. The volleyball coach explains what we're meant to do and sends us to the net.

**Uranium's POV:**

I changed into my dance outfit and walked back out to the dance studio. I looked around for a familiar face, but the person I least wanted to see just HAD to be there. Bubbles Jennings was standing there, SURPRISINGLY, talking to Brat Jameson.

Coach Miranda came into the dance studio and told us that we needed to partner up. Bubbles and Brat partnered up, am I missing something here?

Eventually deciding that ANYBODY in this room would LOVE to dance with me, I scanned the room, but somebody approached me. "Hello, Uranium. Would you like to be partners?" I turned and faced a blonde girl with green eyes. I remembered her from earlier and knew that she is a good dancer.

"Sure thing, that'll be fun!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Okay then, now that that's sorted, I am going to give each pair a cd that has three songs on it. You may choose one, and create a dance. Yes, you only have an hour. The dance team makes dances within half an hour, some are shitty some aren't. You may begin as soon as I hand you your cd." Coach Miranda announced and started handing out cd's.

After receiving our cd, the girl and I went over to one corner of the dance studio to start. "I just realized that I never caught your name." I told her "Oh, I'm sorry. It's Lora." She replied with a grin.

"Cool, now let's start this dance. First let's listen to the music." I said and she nodded.

We had a choice of 'You, Me and the Beat' by Dove Cameron, 'I'm Still Hot' by Luciana, or 'The Hanging Tree' from the Hunger Games. Weird choices, am I right?

"I think we should go with 'I'm still hot' by Luciana." I admitted "Yeah, me too. It has that upbeat feeling to it." Lora agreed.

"Just start the music." I instructed, but Lora had a skeptical look on her face "Trust me I know what I'm doing. I do this all the time for our concerts." Hopefully that persuaded her. She just nodded at me and put the cd in the CD player. What Lora didn't know is that I secretly set my phone up and had it record the dance.

As soon as the music started, I began dancing. It was like the music took total control of me and was guiding me. When the music ended I came to a complete halt. "Wow that was amazing. How the hell are we supposed to do that again?" Lora asked me and I smirked at her "I'm always thinking. I recorded it with my phone over there." I pointed to the table where my phone was and she gasped.

"You genius! How did you think of that?" I laughed at Lora's shocked expression "I do it all the time choreographing our dances." I answered her.

**Plutonium's POV:**

I just finished softball try-outs and am walking to the soccer field. The soccer and football field are next to each other with the track winding around them. Shirtless boys are trying-out for football on the fucking football field _**(alliteration!)**_, and soon the wannabe cheerleaders will gather there for cheer try-outs. I shouldn't call them wannabes, my sister is gonna be there!

I just stay in the same clothes I wore for softball try-outs and sit on one of the benches. Buttercup and Brute just had to be there, they were also at softball try-outs.

I sigh and turn away from them. I really don't feel like talking to them. "Hey Plutonium. I never thought you were the kind of girl to be sporty. Your figure doesn't suggest it." Brute calls over and I scowl at her "What are you talking about? Last time I checked I was the one always doing the sports!" I yell back.

"Just ignore her, Brute. She isn't worth it." I hear Buttercup mutter in Brute's ear.

Okay, now I'm not worth it? What's with these people? Are they on drugs? Steroids, must me it.

I glare their direction before I turn my attention to the coach. "Okay, you all are here for soccer. To play soccer on my team, you have to be the best of the best. I will only accept the highest scoring athletes. Understand?" we all nod in sync. "Good, I'm expecting you all to be extremely good at soccer, assuming that you dare come try-out." The Coach tells us. _**(I'm not going into great detail because I don't know soccer. I'm more of a dancer/cheerleader girl, not that I have anything against soccer players…)**_

**Blossom's POV:**

Volleyball try-outs have successfully finished. I think I may get on the team, but I'm not so sure.

I'm walking with Berserk to cheer try-outs. I look around and spot Utonium walking with a bunch of fans surrounding her begging for a picture or autograph. I feel sorry for her, so I call her over. "Hey Utonium! You wanna come over here?" I offer but she simply shakes her head. I look at her confused, and she motions to Berserk.

They must not be on speaking terms right now. It's really a shame; I'd really like to get to know Utonium better. I suppose I'll have to wait for now.

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are with my sisters. You see them?" she points to my sisters and I nod "Well, they're glaring that Plutonium and Uranium. It looks like Plutonium and Brute are arguing." I nod again seeing all the things she pointed out.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask her with a curious look on my face.

"I dunno, I just think that our younger siblings don't like each other." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you really have to state the obvious?" I playfully roll my eyes and Berserk starts laughing.

"Four o'clock, Utonium getting harassed by fans." I turn my head and sure enough Utonium looks like she's gonna kill something/someone. "I kind of feel sorry for her, you know?" Berserk simply looks at me with an are-you-kidding-me look "No I'm not. I really feel sorry for her. I don't really know why I'm hanging out with you, especially after that little stunt you played earlier."

Berserk rolls her eyes at me and walks away from me. Great, now I have to do cheer try-outs all by myself.

* * *

**Hello!  
**

**Did you find the lyrics? Comment the song title if you figured it out! I will PM the prologue to the first three people to figure out the song title! Good luck to you all!**


	8. Author's Note (Not a story update)

**Author's Note**

**Hello to all you loyal readers.**

**I am Jade, Jeanette's, or as you know her, Dancer's, best friend. **

**Dancer currently has a broken arm and leg, which she got while dancing/tumbling. We were doing flips and stuff on my trampoline; she landed wrong in a round off back handspring tuck.**

**She has told me to tell you that in order to get that prologue for her second story you have to 1. be one of the three first people to say the song, and 2. You actually have to get the song right… If she doesn't get her first three winners by the end of the next week, she (I) will post her second story next weekend. **

**I have limited how many songs she can put in one chapter, if it were up to her, every chapter would be about 100pgs long. I will also be helping her with stories and plots, and occasionally will I provide her an OC.**

**I hope you enjoy Dancer's future stories,**

**Jade**

**P.S. Dancer has an obsession with silver and gold.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello folks!**

**How are you? I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back. No, I didn't fall off a cliff.**

**This is a short chapter, but I will upload an eighth one soon, hopefully.**

**I do not own anything here except the plot, the Summer Sisters (Kind of!), and any characters you do not recognize from the original series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**(A Month Later)**_

**Utonium's POV:**

It's been a month since the first day of school. A month since I made the cheer squad and volleyball team. A month since Berserk and her sisters became traitors.

Right now it's a chilly October Saturday evening. I'm lying on my bed reading a fashion magazine. I hear the front door open and close.

It must be Uranium. She's been going places without telling me or Plutonium. I know that she has problems, and I try to reason with her, but will she listen to me? Heck no.

My other sister, Plutonium, has been drinking her sorrow away and going to late night parties. Now that I think of it, she must be at a party right this moment.

I'm the one my mother is counting on to keep my sisters in check. And I'm failing her. It's all thanks to those betraying, backstabbing jerks.

I toss my magazine to the side. I can't concentrate while my sisters are in danger. I need to get some sleep before I pass out from worrying.

**(The Next Day)**

I wake up to the phone ringing. I hear my mom picking it up and talking to the person on the other end.

I groan and get up to get dressed.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, only to see my mom sitting in a chair with her face in her hands. She looks up and I see that she was crying.

"Utonium, sit down." She mutters and I obey. It's a bad thing to be rebellius when my mom is in this state.

My mom looks at me with sad eyes "I just received a call from the Northridge Hospital. They have Uranium." I gasp. "WHAT!? WHEN!? HOW!? WHY!?" I scream and she glares at me. "Your sister fainted at the gym. She was diagnosed with anorexia." My mom answers my question with a sigh.

My eyes widen, not at the anorexia part, but at the whole fainting-at-the-gym picaso. Suddenly I'm feeling queasy and my mom is waving her hand in front of my face. "Honey, Utonium! Are you okay!?" she is panicing now.

The next thing I know, I'm in bed with my mom sitting beside me, looking at me worriedly.

"Oh Utonium, I thought you had the same problem!" she exclaims while hugging me. "I contacted Plutonium and told her the news." My mom announces.

"Oh, but I need to go see Uranium!" I exclaim and make a weak attempt to get out of bed. "Oh no you don't. You need to stay in bed and rest. Just stay here for a couple hours." My mom instructs and leaves the room.

"_But what about school? Won't the teachers need to know why we're absent?" _I ask myself. I simply shake my head and lie there.

After a few minutes I start to get bored, so I turn on the T.V to see what's on. As soon as it turns on, Brick, Butch, Boomer and their sad excuses for girlfriends are being interviewed.

"_So boys, why did you suddenly leave Utonium, Plutonium, and Uranium for Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles? You could get much more out of the Summer Sisters that you could ever get out of any other girl." _The interviewer asks the boys. Butch looks uncomfortable and Boomer looks like he never wants to hear our names again.

"_Well, we found true love with these amazing girls." _Brick looks down lovingly at Blossom_ and she wraps her arms around him "We don't want to marry for fame, and when we found out the producers only wanted us to date the Summer Sisters for fame, we couldn't handle it." _He adds.

Oh, the nerve of that jerk! How dare he tell them that it was their producers' fault when they were in on the plan?

I pick up my phone and dial his number.

I watch as Brick answers his phone on live television. The interviewer tells him to put it on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ Brick starts.

"Listen here you six dumb jackasses. You tell the world the real reason you fucking left us. I won't take this bullshit from you, especially not on live television. By the way, this is Utonium if you didn't figure that out with that tiny brain of yours." I practically yell into my phone.

"_Utonium, why are you even watching this channel?"_ Brick asks me and looks into the camera.

"Oh, so the only thing you got from my speech was that I was watching you? Listen well, all of you dumb asses. If any one of you try any stupid crap to embarrass me and my sisters, you will end up in some deep shit." I tell them and hang up.

Brick looks into the phone with a curious look and puts it away.

"_Well, that was an interesting co-"_ I turn of the T.V before I hear the interviewer say anything else.

**Plutonium's POV:**

I'm at this crazy huge party watching my ex-boyfriend's interview. Brick has just answered his phone and the interviewer told him to put it on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ Brick starts.

"_Listen here you six dumb jackasses. You tell the world the real reason you fucking left us. I won't take this bullshit from you, especially not on live television. By the way, this is Utonium if you didn't figure that out with that tiny brain of yours."_ I watch as the color on the girls' faces drain.

"_Utonium, why are you even watching this channel?"_ Brick asks her and looks into the camera.

"_Oh, so the only thing you got from my speech was that I was watching you? Listen well, all of you dumb asses. If any one of you try any stupid crap to embarrass me and my sisters, you will end up in some deep shit."_ Utonium's voice comes out through the phone and then, she hangs up.

Brick looks into the phone with a curious look and puts it away.

"_Well, that was an interesting conversation." _The interviewer says.

"_Yeah, Utonium has always been a bossy bitch."_ Butch starts, but I already have my phone to my ear.

This time Butch picks up.

"_S'up."_ He answers, but already has the call on speaker.

"You oblivious faggot obviously didn't listen to a word Utonium said did you? Well, I have some damn news for you. Utonium was never bitchy to you or your brothers. She was always kind and forgiving. Now, if you dare embarrass one of my sisters, you will have me to answer to." I bark into the phone and wait for his reply.

"_Plutonium, do we really have to do this now?"_ he asks me as if I've been bothering him every single day.

"Yes, in fact we do. And don't think my sisters and I will ever forgive what you've done. Oh yeah, and Boomer," I say and Boomer whips his head to the camera.

"We will never forgive you for what you did to Uranium. Thanks so fucking much for what you've driven her into." I hiss and slam the phone down.

Brick sends Boomer a what-the-hell-was-that-about look but Boomer dissmisses it with a simple shake of his head.

I turn off the T.V and sit there. I'm surprised they could even hear me, considering the noise on my side is deafening. I'm also shocked that they could understand me; I'm half-way drunk and my words are just slightly slurred.

I just hope that Uranium will be okay.

**(In A Lonely Hospital Room)**

**Uranium's POV:**

Nurses are constantly running in and out of my room, fluffing my pillows, changing the temperature, adjusting my bed height. It really is the life as a celebrity.

I'm watching the news channel; the boys and their girlfriends are on. My sisters both have madea call to their exes so I think it's my turn now.

I pick up my phone from the nightstand, dial a number and wait for somebody to pick up. I watch as Boomer sighs and pulls out his phone. He looks at the caller ID and his eyes widen. His girlfriend and brothers look over his shoulder and gasp.

"_What is it?"_ Boomer asks with a sigh.

"I just want to tell you that even after what you've done, I still won't hate you. I'm just not like that. I hope you and your brothers live a life full of unexpected events. Before I forget, I'm never going to talk to you again and I expect to never hear from you again." I hang up and look at their reactions.

Bubbles looks like she's about to cry, Buttercup looks pissed, Blossom has a very serious face, and the brothers, lemme just say that they weren't expecting a call from three very famous girls.

I quickly turn off the television and slide down in the uncomfortable hospital bed so it looks like I've been napping.

Dr. Waltz comes in with a smile on her face.

"Hello Uranium. How are you this afternoon?" she politely asks. "I am doing quite well, thank you." I reply.

"That's good. You have some visitors." My head perks up at the word. I haven't had visitors yet because my mom didn't want the world to know about my condition.

Dr. Waltz goes to the door and waves some people in.

My jaw drops when I see who it is. My famous boyfriend, Luke, and his famous older brothers, Logan and Lance, are here to visit me!

"Uranium!" he exclaims when he sees me and comes to hug me. I gladly accept his embrace with a hug of my own. He pulls away from me and looks into my eyes.

"Are you okay? You had me so worried when Utonium called Lance and told us about you." He is the best boyfriend, tons better than Boomer ever was and ever will be.

"I'm fine. I just have anorexia, but I should be outta here before you know it." I assure him with a small smile and he returns it with one of his gorgeous grins. This is why he is every girls' heartthrob.

"Well, I'm going to stay here with you all afternoon and entertain you." Luke says while pulling a chair up to the bed. His brothers come and hug me before leaving me and my amazing boyfriend alone.

Luke and I, Plutonium and Logan, Utonium and Lance were dating for at least a year undercover because we didn't want the press to constantly shower us with questions and make up cheating scandals. We decided to reveal our relationships after a year of dating, and now we are planning when and where.

My song, Wildest Dreams, is about my first date with Luke and in Plutonium's song, I Know Places, when she sang "Eyes so green" she was talking about Logan with his deep green eyes that she gets lost in. Even in "Stronger" we hinted that we were in a new relationship "Thanks to you I got a new thing started"

"What are you thinking about, Uranium?" Luke asks me and I look at him "Just how we're going to tell the world that we're dating." I lie.

"We'll think about that later, when you're out of the hospital. Let's just do something fun right now." I sigh, but nod in agreement. My mind is clouded.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Whaddya think? I honestly don't like it, but I don't have much time. **

**~RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
